And There He WasGone
by TwinTurbo
Summary: Deeks takes a long undercover mission alone. He needs to move on. Kensi now must face life without him.
1. Chapter 1

And There He Was…Gone.

Chapter 1

It was the start of a new week, the team had just completed two full and wonderful weeks of vacation. Heddy went off to Europe, to places unknown. At least that is what she said. Knowing Hetty, she could have been anywhere in the world and still kept her eyes on all of them.

Callen had managed to coordinate his time off with Paris from Red Team and they spent some time getting to know each other a little better.

Sam took a much needed family trek back east to see his folks. Actually, Sam was looking forward to getting back to work. Love them as he did, fourteen days with family and the kids, was his limit. Now if it was with Michelle only, on an island somewhere, then that would have been a different story.

Kensi had decided to indulge herself in a retreat, completely cut off from the rest of the world. NO phones. NO text messages. NO emails. NO Deeks either. He had try to convince her that they should spend the time together, saying that after all that happened maybe this would have been good for them. But Kensi still had issues to deal with and decided she needed the solitude to "get things straight in her head". Those were the exact words she used when refusing to vacation with Deeks.

Nell and Eric combined the time off with a conference on some new computer system deemed to change the way we all assimilate and sort data. It was not only cutting edge, it was also being held in Hawaii, so Eric could get a little surfing in as well. Win, win.

Now Deeks, no one ready knew what he ended up doing. Callen and Sam just naturally assumed he was off with Kensi somewhere and were very surprised to find out that Kensi had opted for the retreat instead of some sun and fun with Deeks.

By nine in the morning the team was in the bull pen chatting and laughing, everyone except Deeks. Kensi had looked over at his desk and then at her watch several times, wondering where he was and why he was late. Not good, she thought. Hetty is not going to be happy that he is late. But there is nothing she can do about that, he knew the rules. As if she could read her thoughts, Hetty enters the area with someone following her. She was a young lady, maybe late twenties, with dark Latin features, black hair, brown eyes, about 5'-7" tall and a similar build to Kensi. She had a pair of glasses in her hand and dressed in jeans and a loose fitting sweater. First appearances would suggest she was a little reserved; however, she had a sense of confidence about her that was undeniable.

"Good morning everyone, I trust you all had a splendid time over the last two weeks." Hetty stated. They all nodded or muttered a "yes" or "yeah, great" under their breath.

"Now, getting back to work, I have a few announcements to make."

"First of all, Mr. Deeks will not be returning to us for some time. He has accepted an undercover assignment with a new task force comprised of the FBI, CIA and NCIS. It will be deep cover and quite lengthy. That is all I know at this point."

The smile on Kensi' face disappeared. The air had been completely sucked out of her lungs. Her stomach was in knots and her head was spinning to the point that she needed to steady herself against her desk. Both Sam and Callen watched her and noticed her reaction. Callen moved closer to her and readied himself to catch her should she need help. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Not a sound.

Hetty continued, keeping an eye on Kensi as she did.

"I would like to introduce Special Agent Rachelle Daccus; she has just transferred from the Seattle office and will be joining us on a full time basis."

"Please make her feel welcome."

"Ms. Blye, a word in my office please."

Hetty turned and moved to her office, with Kensi close behind and still a little shaky.

Rachelle moved into the bullpen area and started shaking hands to formally introduce herself.

"Hello everyone, please call me Elle, all my friends do. Hetty gave me a quick tour and a brief run down on the office dynamics. I know Mr. Deeks will be missed and I hope I can do half the job he did."

"I am sure you will do just fine." Sam offered. "Let us help you with the stuff on Deeks' desk. Some of these files need to be reviewed for further processing."

Eric moved back up to Opts and Nell, Sam and G concentrated on helping Elle with the items on the desk.

Kensi was sitting waiting for Hetty to say something that would possibly calm her down, but feared that would not be the case.

Hetty opened the top right drawer of her desk and pulled out a white envelope with "_Kensi_" written on the front.

As she handed it to Kensi she said "it would appear that Mr. Deeks did not inform you of his new assignment."

"I…I…I was at a retreat. No phone service or email. He couldn't reach me." Was all Kensi could stammer as she stared at the envelope, which seemed to be floating in the air. She didn't want to touch it, fearing what it might say. Hetty just looked at her and raised an eyebrow silently asking her to accept the envelope. Slowly Kensi moved her arm and reached for it, almost fearing it would burn her skin once she touched it.

Of course it did not and she just held it there, in mid air, just staring at it. Hetty moved away from her desk saying "I will give you a little privacy Ms. Blye."

With the envelope in her lap, she opened the flap and pulled out the letter. Unfolded it and with a deep breath began to read.

_Kensi,_

_I tried to contact you over the past two weeks to let you know that I had accepted this assignment and that I will no longer be working with you and the rest of the team._

_I would have parachuted into to the complex had I known where it was, but I'm sure they would not have appreciated that – so I left this letter with Hetty._

_I am truly sorry you had to find out this way, not what I had intended._

_Please forgive me, if you can._

_I really wanted to see you before I left._

_Talk to you face to face. _

_There were so many things I wanted to say to you, but I guess time has conspired against me, us._

_Please take care of yourself. I know I can't be there to watch your back, but you have the rest of team and I'm sure a new partner to help as well. Maybe cut him or her a little slack. Surely they can't be as annoying as me and I'm not sure if they can take the punch like I did. _

_You were the best partner I ever had and I will miss you. More than you will ever know._

_You are one amazing person and you gave me something I never thought I could have with anyone. You will always have a place in my heart._

_I didn't want to leave this way. It was just that I couldn't stay._

_Keep searching Kensi, you will find the one that makes you happy and has all the qualities you are looking for. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you. _

_Smile. You are absolutely beautiful when you do._

_I gotta go, duty calls._

_Stay safe._

_Marty_

_Ps. _

_If you need to see Monty, just ask Hetty for the details. He is in good hands with a large yard to play in and plenty of other dogs to keep him company._

She could hear herself saying "I already did" over and over again as tears ran down her face. Frozen in time with her vision blurred she just sat and stared at the letter. Finally, her mind kicked in and she bolted from the chair. She ran out the door and to her vehicle, wiping the tears as she ran, started it and drove recklessly to Deeks' house.

Her mind was focused on one thing only – talk to Deeks before it's too late.

But she knew that time was not on her side either.

Skidding to a stop in front of the sidewalk she jumped out and ran up the steps to his door.

She pounded on the door yelling "Deeks", but no answer. So she picked the lock and burst in. The furniture was there but everything else, all his personal belongings, were gone. She checked the bedroom and found the same thing. He had moved out and he was gone.

He was gone from her life for good.

That realization was the final straw this morning. She couldn't take it any more and she broke down sobbing uncontrollably and fell on to the bare mattress and let it all out.

She actually believed that she could still smell his scent on the mattress and it only made the moment worse.

A flood of memories hit her hard. Like repeated blows to the body and head.

Her crying was coming in waves, uncontrollable sobbing tearing her apart.

She felt like her chest was going to explode as her heart burst into a million pieces.

After what seemed like hours of crying, the tears slowed and she just repeated the single phrase "I already did" over and over again.

Emotionally exhausted and physically drained, she succumbed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

And There He Was…Gone.

Chapter 2

When Kensi awoke, she was disorientated and confused. It took her a minute or so to remember the events of the morning and she felt sick to her stomach. Just making it to the washroom, she vomited into the toilet. Her head was now pounding something fierce.

She got up and slowly walked out the door and without looking back, left the apartment and drove home.

After long, hot shower, a couple of pain killers and a coffee she headed back into work.

She knew she looked like crap, but so be it.

This was the start of life without Deeks and she needed to get her head around it. She had no choice. Deep cover meant no contact what so ever and from the sounds of the letter he was not thinking of coming back when the mission was over.

As she drove to OSP, uncharacteristically slow, she hardened her heart and began the reconstruction of the walls. They were to be taller and stronger. Over the last few years these walls had been breached, slowly but surely, they had been torn down or scaled.

She had let someone in and he shattered her life from the inside out.

Never again she promised her self. Never. Again!

It was almost one o'clock when she arrived and walked to her desk and sat down. Sam and Callen just watched closely looking for something to indicate what she was going through. She had a stone cold look on her face and that spoke volumes. They had seen many sides of Kensi, but never this one. This was new and scared both of them, more than just a little.

Rachelle looked on trying to understand what was happening with Kensi. She also noticed something was off. In fact it was actually impossible to miss it. But she would wait for someone to explain it to her, when they were ready, but she would not ask.

It was not her place to do so.

Callen needed to gauge how bad the situation was, so he asked Kensi "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, no need to worry" was the reply.

Sam and G just looked at each other knowing full well what that meant. To was going to be a rough ride for a while, no doubt about that. They were going to keep a very close eye on her.

Eric appeared at the top of the stairs and called out "we have a case". Not his usual method of delivering the news but thing had changed this morning and not for the better.

Getting up from their desks the new team slowly filed up the steps. Kensi took the steps slowly and dreaded her impending future alone and she only had one person to blame.

XXXX

For Deeks, everything was clicking along at light speed, no time to stop and think or day dream about the one person that was his reason for living only a few short weeks ago.

That was the past. He had made a life altering decision.

He needed to move on. He knew Kensi had feelings for him and that she cared, but they were not the same feelings he had for her.

The years of dancing around their "thing" without ever moving forward despite his efforts, were more than he could handle.

His ordeal at the hands of Siderov had been brutal, but it did put a little perspective on his life.

The "kiss" just died on the vine. He had tried to show her how he felt, but she bolted.

She had helped him with his recovery and supported him, even stating she really cared for him because he was her partner, but that was where she stopped. No more forward progress.

Her behaviour the last few weeks together before she went on her retreat sealed the deal in his mind and that was when he called Granger to accept the mission.

It seemed simple enough. Infiltrate a well know cartel, get close to the main guy, uncover his partners and their pipelines into the US.

Piece of cake. Right?

Deeks was now in San Diego. His cover had been backstopped 10 layers deep and provided him a solid foundation for his alias and he was going to need it. This was going to be a long mission and he was flying solo. They had decided not to give him partner, especially female. If the Cartel knew he had a weak spot they could exploit it and compromise the entire mission. The women he would be seen with were there for looks only and not to be "dated" for longer than a week.

This protected them and Deeks at the same time. As the mission progressed he soon began to refer to them as the "flavour of the week" or "FW" for short.

There was an endless supply of willing ladies given the amount of money he was flashing around and of course his looks and charm didn't hurt his cause.

Over the last three weeks he had studied and learned every detail he needed to get the new Mr. Jake Thomas up and running. He had showed his face at all the right bars and clubs, always surrounded by beautiful women, mostly blondes, as they were Jake's preference. For some reason brunettes never made the cut.

The FBI and NCIS were monitoring the network chatter and the CIA provided the international Intel needed to follow the smugglers and their cargo.

The Cordero Cartel was into everything, drugs, weapons, human trafficking, whatever could generate profits. Plus they were ruthless. Two federal agents had already been murdered trying to work their way into the cartel.

The last two nights were spent waiting for something to happen and the time had dragged on. Oh it was fun at the clubs, drinking, dancing spending the government's money, but he wanted to get this show on the road.

He had dropped little hints around town that he had some information to sell to the right buyer for the right price.

It was 10pm and he was sitting in a booth with two very attractive ladies drinking Cristal when a man sat down next to him and nodded to the women saying "Lose the eye candy, we need to talk."

"Girls, go powder your nose for a while" Deeks instructed.

They both got up without a word and left the two men alone at the booth.

"So who are you and why are you here?"

He just looked at Deeks and then down at his hand which was holding a gun pointed at Deeks' ribs.

Always the smart ass, Deeks quips "If you wanted to dance, you could have just asked me nice." For that he received a quick jab in the ribs with the nose of the gun.

"Ugh, no need to be nasty about this. So are we leaving or staying?"

"Just sit and shut up. I already don't like you"

"Well that's fine because your not my type, I prefer blonds and with a lot less facial hair."

Another jab in the ribs.

"Really! Do you need to do that?"

Again a jab, this time a little harder making him wince.

This was now becoming monotonous and Deeks was getting annoyed but had no choice, he had to play it out.

The team was monitoring the conversation and had eyes on Deeks so backup was close if needed, buy it was too early in the operation for any serious altercations to occur.

Just then a second man sat down across from Deeks and poured himself a glass of Cristal and refilled Deeks' glass.

The man took a sip and smiled.

He slid a pen and pad across the table at Deeks.

"Places like this have many eyes and ears. Please write what you need us to know. We will verify this and contact you tomorrow."

"Not going to happen, Pablo. I have expenses and any information I provide comes at a price. How 'bout I write down the number I am looking for, along with a little taste of what I can provide. Once you are satisfied, we can meet again. You can pay me what I want and I can give you what you want. Sound like a plan, Pablo?" Deeks countered.

This earned him yet another jab. Through his clenched teeth Deeks hissed "He does that one more time I'm going to take that gun away from him and then feed it him one bullet at a time." He locked eyes with the man sitting next to him and balling his fists in preparation for the attack.

Pablo, as he was now affectionately known to Deeks, gave his partner a look telling him to stand down. The gun was slowly put away and Deeks released his fists.

"First, you can me Pablo if you like, it does not bother me. Second, write down what you need to and how we can contact you. Third, if this information proves to be false, my friend here will find you and then feed you to fish one piece at a time. Are we clear Mr. Thomas?" Deeks nodded as Pablo retrieved the pen and pad and then drained the glass of its liquid and left the table with his body guard close behind.

The game had begun and Deeks was starting to realize just how dangerous this little op was going to get.

The Cartel had done their homework and they were ready to deal.

He ran his hand through his hair, down his neck and just shook his head.

The two lovely ladies returned to the table all smiles and giggles ready to start the party.

One of them scooted next to Deeks and started rubbing the inner thigh of his left leg while kissing his neck and jaw line.

He ran his arm around the small of her back and pulled her a little closer smiling as he did.

She whispered in his ear "Let's go back to the condo. We have a little surprise for you." She finished by gently biting his ear lobe.

Deeks just rocked his head back and chuckled "I bet you do. I bet you do."

From a distance two men watched closely as he enjoyed the attention of the ladies.

When he moved, they would move. Their orders were set and they knew the cost of failure.


	3. Chapter 3

And There He Was…Gone.

Chapter 3

Kensi was sitting at home. It was about 10pm and she had just showered after a long run. She was doing a lot of that lately. Combined with additional gym time and shooting range practice, she was becoming a solid mass of muscle, a little leaner and a litter meaner.

She sipped on her beer and did what she did every night, relived the weeks before her trip.

A time when she believed all was well between her and Deeks.

She went over every detail she could remember and every word that was said between them. She knew she should really talk to someone about this, maybe Nate or someone Nate could recommend, but someone. Someone who could help her. She knew this, but again she did not act on it. It appeared that she was becoming very good at not acting on what she knew in her heart was right for her. Was she becoming her own worst enemy? Sure looked that way. Why was she soooooo stubborn when it came to Deeks?

"_Come on Kens, just come with me to Europe. We can go to the Alps skiing for a week then to the Riviera or Monaco for a little sun and site seeing. Or if you have some other place you really want to go. It doesn't matter where, just as long as we are together, having a little fun. We need this time. She is giving us two weeks! We deserve this time to get back to some level of normal." Deeks was practically begging her. No, in fact he was begging her. They were sitting in the bullpen after the others had gone home and Hetty had just announced they were all getting two weeks off for some much needed R and R._

_Kensi just shook her head. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. Two weeks together, day and night, wow, I would need meds to get me through that." Smiling as she said that._

_Well at least she was smiling so Deeks took it as good sign._

"_Kens, come on, lets do this. It will be awesome. Me, you, snow, sun, a chalet looking at the mountains. Maybe a hot tub thrown in for good measure." Winking as he said hot tub._

She did think about it and decided that it was too soon or too frightening to let him in and expose herself like that. Sometimes she could not trust herself with him, let alone for two weeks. It would just be too much to handle on a couple of different levels.

But why?

She trusted him.

She cared about him.

She enjoyed spending time with him after work.

She is so comfortable around him. Best of friends, for that matter.

SO WHAT WAS HER PROBLEM?

As the weeks past, Kensi seemed to become a little more withdrawn and her moods had become darker. Not only had everyone noticed they had been trying to get her out of this funk she appeared to be in. What they did not know was that it was not actually a "funk" that she was in it was the new Kensi she had been introducing to the team.

Gone was her smile.

Gone was the playful banter with anyone on the team.

Gone was her crazy eating habits. She seldom ate donuts anymore.

She actually emptied the stash of sweets in her desk, shocking everyone and putting the fear of God into Callen.

She was all business, all the time.

Rachelle was getting accustomed to the new Kensi quite easily. Of course she never new the original Kensi and therefore had nothing to compare to.

They seemed to be getting along very well. Paper work was always done on time. The interaction between the two ladies was professional and effective. They handled their duties admirably and things seemed to be moving along just fine.

Only problem was they never socialized during their time away from OSP. Kensi would seldom join the team when they went out for beers or to a club. If Kensi did join them for a drink, she would stay for only one round and then leave. She would tell them she had a hot date or going to her mom's place, but they knew she was lying.

The much needed bond between the two agents was not developing. This was beginning to worry Hetty. She may have under estimated the depth of the relationship between Kensi and Deeks. That was not good.

The latest case had become very intense quickly as the suspects being followed by Kensi and Rachelle decided to make a run for it.

A car chase ensued ending at an old warehouse in East Los Angeles.

Rachelle called for back-up as their car screeched to a stop. Sam and Callen were about 5 minutes out and they ordered the pair to stay put and wait. The warehouse was large and going in alone was not only dangerous, it was stupid and reckless. But that is exactly what Kensi did. Rachelle had to follow, they were partners and she would have Kensi' back no matter what.

Gun fire erupted pinning down Kensi behind a crate. Rachelle yelling to Kensi to cover her and unloading her clip while sliding behind a second crate just feet from where Kensi was.

Both quickly reloaded and looked at each other. Kensi motioned she was going wide to flush out one of the shooters, not exactly what Rachelle wanted to do as this was another high risk move. Help would be there in minutes so holding tight would have been a better plan, but before Rachelle could say a word or gesture her disapproval, Kensi was already rolling on the floor of the warehouse and firing at one of the men hitting him in the leg. The second man stood to fire at Kensi and was hit in the chest by two bullets from Rachelle. Within seconds Kensi was up and on top of the guy she had shot, cuffing him and securing his weapon. Rachelle checked the one she had shot and confirmed he was dead. Looking over at Kensi, Rachelle just shook her head, frowning and started walking out of the warehouse to call it in.

"Eric we need an ambulance. One man down and one injured. We are good."

Just as she put her phone away Sam and Callen arrive and jump out of car running to her and looking for Kensi.

"What happened? You were to wait for us before going in. You could have been shot or killed." Callen fumed as he stared at Rachelle waiting for an answer.

"Ask her." She responded point back to the warehouse door as Kensi was exiting dragging her suspect by the collar.

"What? We had this all the way."

"Kensi, what's the matter with you? Why didn't you wait?" Sam asked just a little pissed off. "You put yourself and your partner in danger for no reason. What is going on in that head of yours? This is not what we do."

Kensi just shrugged her shoulders and walked to her SRX "We got the bad guys didn't we? It's all good."

The ride back to the Mission was very quiet. Rachelle was fuming and Kensi jus concentrated on the road. When they arrived back at OSP Kensi went into the change room followed by Rachelle who closed the door behind her and started in on Kensi immediately.

"What the hell was that back there? We are partners and I have your back but I am not suicidal. Don't you ever drag me into a fire fight like that just because you're pissed about breaking up with your boyf…" Rachelle didn't finish the last word before Kensi was on her pushing her up against the wall and glaring at her.

"Watch your mouth and mind your own business" Kensi hissed.

Pushing Kensi off her, Rachelle noticed the look in Kensi' eyes and new that subject was off limits, but she didn't back down.

"It is my business when your actions can get me killed"

Kensi was already out the door and heading for her desk. Sam heard the shouting and asked Kensi what was going on.

"Nothing. I'm going home."

Rachelle appeared just as Kensi walked out of the building.

"Elle what is going on?"

"Guess I hit a nerve when I mentioned her ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah, I think we need to bring you up to speed regarding Kensi and Deeks. Not your normal partnership. If you have time for a beer with me and Callen, we'll give you the abridged version."

All three grabbed their bags and headed out to one of the local bars they frequented for a much need beer or three.

Kensi arrived home and headed for her bed. She was going to take a nap as she was just exhausted.

Waking, she decided that after a good hot shower she was going to get herself dressed up and head out to a club for a little dancing and definitely some drinking. She wasn't really hungry but she knew some food would help, given she missed lunch today.

The club was starting to fill when she arrived. Walking to the bar in her short black dress and high heels she caught the eye of more than a few men. She could feel their eyes on her as she sat and ordered a drink. It had been a long time since she had been out looking for a little fun. And she liked the attention. It felt good.

Not a minute later a tall, very good looking man in an Armani suit walked over to her.

"Haven't I seen you someplace before?" He asks Kensi.

"Nice try, but no. You should really work on your pick-up lines, they're a little lame."

He smiled anyway and asked if he could buy her a drink.

Kensi was about to say no when she decided to accepted the offer. So she smiled back at him, said "Why not" and so the evening began.

After a couple hours of dancing, drinking and flirting Kensi was ready to call it a night.

She had had here fun and this guy was not doing anything for her. As he walked with her to a cab, he gently touched the small of her back.

Kensi stiffened at his touch and sensed something was about to change.

She knew it was too good to be true. Did she really think she was going to find a gentleman trolling the club scene?

"So my place or yours?" he asked grinning expecting a favourable response.

"Not tonight lover boy. I have work tomorrow."

"I thought we were hitting it off. What's the problem? You don't like what you see?"

"I said no. So drop it." She replied through clinched teeth. A little much, but she wanted to get her point across.

He slid his hand down her back and grabbed her ass and was just about to say something when Kensi elbowed him in the chest, reached for his right arm and twisted it behind him while driving his face into the hood of the waiting cab all in one quick, fluid motion.

Blood ran from his nose as he sat on the concrete curb with both hands holding his face.

"Why you little bitch. You broke my nose. This isn't over." He spat out.

"I asked you to drop it; you didn't, so I dropped you. And yeah, it's over."

With that she climbed into the cab and instructed the totally stunned driver to take her to the Omni Hotel downtown.

Warning bells where going off. Something about this guy was trouble and she was kicking herself for not picking up on it sooner. That little tattoo on his left hand should have given her cause for concern, but she missed it or ignored it because of his looks.

She was definitely not on her game.

She decided she would take the cab to the Omni, cut through the lobby, out the back and down into the subway. Ride it several stops north then pop up and grab a cab home. It sounded a bit excessive, but better safe, than sorry.

As the bleeding slowly stopped, he pulled out his phone and hit a number on speed dial. After two rings a voice said "Yeah".

"I need you to find someone for me. Meet me at the condo in twenty."

The line clicked dead.


	4. Chapter 4

And There He Was…Gone.

Chapter 4

Deeks walked into the club and slowly made his way to the bar. He was alone tonight and that was by design. If it went sideways with Pablo, he didn't need anyone else getting hurt. The message he received was short and to the point. The time and place only. These guys were all business and that was fine with Deeks.

He made his way to the bar and leaned back against it to survey the club and try and locate Pablo and his Neanderthal partner.

As he looked around he had a flash back of the first time he called Kensi "Fern" and how she protested but still went along with it. God he missed her, but this wasn't the time to get sentimental.

He must have still been dreaming about Kensi because he didn't notice the women slide in next to him and put her arm around his back. She had to blow softly in his ear to get his attention. This brought him back to reality and face to face with a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed lady. See just stared into his eyes, letting her perfume intoxicate him. She then leaned into him and whispered in his ear "Do you want to party?" Her voice was sultry and soft.

"Love to. Should we say hello to your boss first?"

As Deeks replied he had spotted Pablo and his trusty side kick at a corner table.

Turning toward the bartender Deeks pulled out his black credit card and handing it to the man and ordered a bottle of Cristal to be delivered to the table along with four glasses.

"I must say Mr. Thomas that your little sample proved to be quite interesting. We would like to move forward with the balance of the deal."

"Great. When the money is deposited into my account, I will give you the access codes you will need to get in and out of the facility with the product." Deeks stated.

"I have the account information for the deposit with me. When the transaction has been verified, I will provide you with the encrypted file containing the info."

"Fine, we will meet tomorrow to conclude our arrangement." Pablo instructed as he slide a folded piece of paper over to Deeks with the location and time.

"Mr. Thomas, Tiffany is yours for the evening, enjoy." With that, the two men stood up and left the table leaving Deeks and Tiffany alone to start their party.

Of course they were still under the watchful eye of the two men from the previous evening. Deeks was well aware of them and so had no choice but to put on a show with Tiffany.

Deeks lay in bed pretending to sleep. He knew she needed to plant a couple of bugs and look through his place for anything that would give Pablo an edge.

He had decided it was best to let her complete her task. This would help them both in the long run.

So lying there, with his eyes closed, he thought about Kensi.

How was she doing?

Was she moving on with her life?

How was she getting along with her new partner?

Was it a he or a she?

There were so many questions that he wanted answers to and no way to find out. Not like he could ask the CIA boys for this type of info.

"_Come on Kensi, Kensilina, Princesssss, Fern, just say yes and we can plan this trip."_

_Deeks was pushing the subject again with Kensi as they sat at his place finishing up their pizza and beer. He was doing his best to convince her but Kensi was standing firm on her decision to not vacation together. _

"_Deeks, please stop. We need this time off. I need this time to get things straight in my head." With that she got up off the couch and said goodnight to Deeks and went home._

_He just sat on the couch wondering what he had to do to get through to her. _

_So he started to ply her with sweets, donuts and chocolates. It was a full frontal assault for two straight days at work. But nothing. She was not going to entertain his idea._

_Deeks finally gave up when he overheard Kensi finalizing the booking at the retreat._

His only regret now was that he didn't get to see her before he left. The op was moved forward and he had to go a week sooner than scheduled.

He promised himself that if he survived this assignment, he is going to see her and have a much needed conversation with her. That's it; everything he needed to say would be said. She deserved that much, especially after what happened with Jack. No matter how she felt about him, he still loved her and that would never change. He may have resigned himself to the fact he would not be with her or look into her mismatched eyes or even bump shoulders as they walked. All this he could handle. What he was not prepared to live with, was not telling her face to face. He needed to correct that mistake.

**Two Months Later. **

Kensi had settled in at work and with Rachelle. Lucky for both the current case load was light and the cases they did have were rather tame. Kensi still remained overly aggressive in her approach to suspects, but was civil with the team.

They had all gone out a few times for drinks and Kensi did enjoy it, to a point. Slowly her life was adjusting itself. She would never admit this to anyone, but she couldn't ignore the fact that she did really miss him. No matter how hard she pushed his memories out of her mind, they always seemed to claw themselves back in and claim their rightful spot right next to her heart. So she stopped fighting it and accepted the fact that Deeks would always be a part of her.

Slowly she learned to handle this new phenomenon and it was working, for the most part.

But every now and then life throws you a curve. In Kensi' case she had been fed a steady diet of curves lately and today was going to deliver one more to add to the list.

Kensi walked up the stairs looking for Nell. It was still early in the morning before the rest of the team arrived so it was quiet.

When she walked into the OSP control center Eric had his back to her and was working away feverishly. She heard Eric say "Hetty, this was all I was able to get."

At this point he turned around and looked directly at Kensi, his jaw dropped and he looked just like a deer in the headlights. She was totally confused at first until she caught a glimpse of what was on the big screen. Kensi froze and just stared. Her heart started pounding, her eyes almost popped out of her head and her mouth was completely dry.

Eric started scrambling; his eyes were going from the screen to Kensi to his pad, all over the place. He was hitting the pad trying to clear the monitor and at the same time trying to speak in a coherent manner. It was an epic fail.

"Kensi…I..I.. your not…that's not for you. Where is Hetty? Oh God I'm so dead."

She watched the screen change just as he finished stumbling all over his words. Her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched, her entire body stiffened as she stepped toward Eric.

If he was afraid before, he was petrified now. He knew what regular Kensi could do to a man, but this new extremely pissed and psychotic Kensi, well he was in no hurry to find out what she was capable of.

All she said was "Beale, put it back on the screen."

"But, but, but, Hetty…"

"Beale, what I will do you if you don't, will make Hetty's punishment look like a day at the spa. Up on the screen. NOW!"

She wasn't sure, but Eric may have just peed himself a little before putting the image back on the big screen and then bolting from the room.

She walked closer to the picture and studied it, taking in every detail, almost stroking the screen with her fingers.

"Ms. Blye you were not to see this" Hetty was now behind Kensi and trying to assess the situation.

No response was forth coming. Kensi closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and walked out of the room.

"Do not go far Ms. Blye, we have a case and as soon as the rest of the team is here you will be briefed."

Back at her desk Kensi just stared at her computer monitor trying to burn the image she had just seen into the empty screen in front of her.

"Works better if you turn it on." It was Callen walking by and making that smart ass comment.

But she didn't hear him.

"Earth to Kensi. Hello." Sam and Rachelle were both watching her and waiting for a reaction.

"What. Sorry." She replied shaking her head bringing her back to reality.

A whistle from above followed by "We have a case" had everyone getting up and heading up the stairs.

Deeks was sitting in a Black 2013 Maybach Guard and being driven to an undisclosed location. He was blindfolded and beside him sat Pablo. They had become business associates and things were good. Small bits of intel had been passed along to the task force and the puzzle was becoming clearer. Agents had been assigned to the new players in the game. So far, so good, thought Deeks. Now the Neanderthal in the front seat still didn't like him and definitely didn't trust him, but you can't have everything. Just then a smile crossed his lips. He pictured Kensi and realizes how true that statement was. Funny, in his mind she was never too far away and just the simple thought of her was enough to ground him.

They soon arrived at their destination and he was lead to an office at the back of a very large and empty warehouse. Sitting behind an ornate antique desk was an older gentleman smoking a cigar. This was obviously Mr. Cordero. He was flanked by two body guards much larger than the Neanderthal next to Pablo.

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. Thomas. I understand that you have been instrumental in brokering several very lucrative and successful transactions. I have made you much money. You could say that you are in my debt. You must now travel to Las Vegas and meet my nephew. He has a new proposition for you."

"Well I'm always interested in new and profitable ventures. When do we leave?"

Deeks wanted to make a couple of snide remarks, especially regarding his comment about being in his debt, but thought better of it. Cordero didn't look like he had a sense of humour so there was no benefit in provoking him now.

"Good. We are done here." Signalling for Pablo, Cordero said something to him under his breath.

They both smile before Pablo headed for the door.

"Blindfold him. We have a plane to catch."

4 of 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Many thanks to everyone posting a review. Please keep them coming. First time doing this so on a learning curve. If you have a suggestion, please send along. **

And There He Was…Gone.

Chapter 5

Kensi was in a fog the entire day. She just could not get that image out of her mind. Lucky for her the questioning of the two witnesses associated with their current case was mostly handled by Rachelle. Kensi never called her Elle, always Rachelle and that did not go unnoticed by the team.

They headed back to OSP and completed their report on what they found. When quitting time arrived, Kensi was more than ready to go home, run her self a nice hot bath, grab a beer out of the refrigerator and just soak.

So with a "night all" she left.

Lying in the tub with her eyes closed see focused on that picture of Deeks that was up on the screen this morning. His scruff was gone – clean shaven Deeks, wow. That was different. His hair was cut and coloured a little darker, but it was him. He was sitting in a booth in a club somewhere with several beautiful women, all blondes and all dressed to kill. Another pang of jealousy hit Kensi. It was silly but every time she thought about the women with him she had that exact same reaction.

He was smiling, but he seemed odd. Something about him was off, missing.

So, Hetty was keeping tabs on him, she thought. Kensi should have figured on this as Hetty would never just forget about him. Deeks was still her man, liaison or not and she was very protective of her people. Her family.

As the steam enveloped her, she began to relax for the first time in along time. Her mind saw a faint light at the end of that very dark tunnel she had been trapped in. She was going to find him, no matter what it took. She wasn't really sure what she was going to do when she did, but she was going to find him. The retreat had actually worked. She did sort everything out in her head and then her entire world came crashing down on her. Kensi had not handled it well, but now she had been given a glimmer of hope.

Question was how to find Deeks and not compromise the mission, not be noticed by him or the rest of the task force and still be able to observe him for as long as she could.

How hard could that be?

She needed a plan, but before that she needed more info. First thing tomorrow morning she was going to pay Mr. Beale a visit and she was sure that she could convince him to help her. She didn't want much just a little scrap now and then to get her plan off the ground and keep it moving in the right direction.

* * *

The Skyline Marquee Suite at the MGM was luxury at its best. Deeks was settling in and enjoying the view when there was a knock at the door. Well if it wasn't Pablo and his house trained Neanderthal side kick, he thought.

He opened the door to let them in. "So what's the plan?"

"We are meeting Rico. He has some merchandise to show you."

"Really, do we need to go now? I was so looking forward to the Elvis Revival show." "Maybe next time." Pablo offered dead pan as Deeks just winked at him as they left the room.

They met Rico in a low building well off the strip. He was a well built man with dark eyes and striking features. From his mannerisms it was obvious that he got what he wanted, when he wanted it. Deeks knew this man was trouble. Something about him oozed evil. The game had just changed and Deeks was in Las Vegas without any backup.

Rico was dressed in an expensive Italian made suit and shoes. He was standing in front of three women all dressed in long white dresses. Their eyes were glazed over and none of the women showed any emotion on their faces as they stared down at the floor. Whatever they were on was keeping them under control.

Rico waited for Deeks to make his way over to him before speaking.

"So you are going to help me with these lovely ladies? Please have a look and tell me what you think."

Rico walked behind one of the women and unzipped her dress, letting fall to the floor. She stood there naked but still did not move a muscle or even register the fact her dress had been removed.

Deeks' stomach started to churn and his anger was beginning to build. He could see the bruises on her legs, arms and torso. They tried to cover them with make-up but you could still see them.

Deeks slowly walked around all three women and tried to commit their features and faces to memory. He would need to describe them to the task force when he returns from this trip.

"Do you like what you see? Beautiful isn't she?"

When Deeks stopped walking he responded.

"Her face is wonderful, great hair and cheek structure. Body is good, breasts, butt are fine. So the only problem I see and it's a major one, are all the bruises on her body and the fact she is stoned. I can't deal in damaged goods. I have a reputation for delivering quality goods and I'm not changing that now."

Pablo just looked at Rico, expressionless, waiting for it. He knew what was coming.

The Neanderthal, like an idiot, was staring at the woman with lust in his eyes.

"Are you trying to insult me? I can get prime dollar for her." Rico shot back at Deeks.

"Well I'm not sure what you consider prime dollar, but my people want top quality merchandise. Given her condition, I'm guessing she is a junkie? No track marks on her arms but there are other places to inject. Plus if you have a buyer willing to give prime dollar, why do you need me?"

"Look, Jake is it." His eyes narrowed and his shoulders tensed as he spoke.

"I need you to sell these women not give me a hard time about a few bruises. These will heal and the drugs, well it helps to minimize the bruising, if you know what I mean. Furthermore, they have been very well trained by me personally. No matter what I order them to do they will obey. Something I suggest you start doing very soon."

Without warning Rico punched Deeks in the stomach, hard, forcing him to go down on one knee. The Neanderthal had his gun out and trained it on Deeks just in case the thought to retaliate entered Deeks' mind.

"Now, I want you to focus on the task at hand, Jake. Go back to San Diego and start the process. I want you back next week with the buyer. Do you understand me or do I need to express myself in a different way for you to get the picture?"

Deeks just nodded and slowly stood up.

"You need to understand one thing Rico, whether you kill or not, nothing will change if you continue to provide a substandard product. The only interest these women will generate is from low level scum looking for something disposable. That translates into low dollar value for your merchandise. So I'm guessing that is what you have been receiving and you are now looking to change that with me. If you want my help you do things the way they need to done because out there, no one gives a rat's ass who your uncle is. It's the quality they are interested in."  
Deeks was looking right into Rico's eyes as he was saying this. Neither man blinked but Rico's eyes became darker and filled with rage. There were only a handful of men who could talk to Rico this way and Deeks was definitely not on that list. Sliding his hand behind his back Rico pulled out a knife, stepped over to the naked woman and slit her throat.

The two women gasped and started screaming, backing up as far as possible from the dying woman.

Pablo slowly shook his head in disbelief.

Rico waited for Deeks to react and was disappointed when no reaction occurred. It took everything Deeks had to control himself and hold his ground. Rico was going to pay for his sins, one way or another, Deeks was going to make sure he paid.

"Jake, just so we are clear, never speak to me like that again or it will be you beneath my blade. The cost of this one will be taken from your commission or do you have an issue with that?" Rico's eyes locked on Deeks hoping for a reason to use his knife again.

"Get him out of here and from now on stay with him. Jake, they are your personal body guards, in case someone asks. You understand?"

As they were leaving Deeks could hear him barking orders to someone to "clean up the mess" and move the other women to another location.

Sitting in the limo on the way to the airport Pablo was expressionless but the Neanderthal was smiling from ear to ear. He was just given the green light to keep Deeks in line and he couldn't be happier. Deeks just sat there staring at him thinking of ten different ways he was going to remove that smile from his face if he was given the chance.

The honeymoon with the Cartel was now officially over. Deeks was a border line liability to these people and would only stay alive as long as he produced results. Getting information to the task force was going to be next to impossible from here on in. There was protocol in place for just this type of scenario, but he needed to set it in motion and that was going to be tricky. If he was to be attached to these two men from now on, his options were very limited.

The private jet took off into the night with the three passengers aboard. Two of them settled in for a quick nap, but the third one just closed his eyes and thought of the one person he may never see again.

The one person that gave his life meaning but he was to pig headed to take that leap of faith when he had the chance.

The one person he was actually glad was not here at this moment.

That last thought relaxed him a little. Knowing she was safe and far from this sociopathic freak named Rico.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the support. I really appreciate you taking the time to read and review my work. I will keep it going. Things should get interesting from here on in.**

Chapter 6

Eric was caught between a rock and a hard place and no matter what he did, he was screwed. So giving Kensi a very small amount of info on Deeks over the last week or so, not only kept her happy but it kept him healthy. He knew deep down that Kensi would never hurt him, but given her behaviour since Deeks left, he didn't want to add to her aggravation and he really did feel for her.

He figured Hetty would eventually discover this arrangement, hell she may already know about it, but he needed to help Kensi first and foremost. They were friends and she would do the same for him.

He had provided her with several photos of Deeks, all taken at high end clubs and all showing him with different women apparently drinking and having a good time. So far no other men were in the pictures and that made it very difficult to determine who the target was.

Eric figured that this was all the task force was willing to release to Hetty at this time. Basically they were giving NCIS fluff to show everyone who was in charge of this op.

* * *

Kensi was sitting at her desk at home with a beer in one hand and the latest photo she had just received from Eric. She had studied all the photos with an intensity that was bordering on obsession. She memorized the faces of all the women, the background of the clubs looking for any markings or logos, anything to give her a clue and to point her in the right direction.

LA was a big city and it had numerous high end clubs so any little clue would be a big help. She had made a list of all the exclusive clubs in the downtown area and she was going to visit each one and pray for a miracle. This approach was such a long shot it seemed desperate at best, but it was all she had.

Her greatest fear, a side from the unthinkable, was that Deeks would stay with one of the other agencies and never come back at all. That he would roll into another undercover op and just move away from LA for good. That was not acceptable to her. They needed a face to face to get things out in the open and say what needed to be said. No punches pulled. The walls she had put up had back fired. They were not only keeping everyone out, they were keeping him in as well. She had just recently realized this.

It was time to take action, so she gathered the tools she needed to set her plan in motion.

* * *

The blond haired, blue eyed, long legged beauty slowly sauntered up to the bar and motioned she wanted to order a drink. She was wearing a very short red dress that was form fitting, accentuating her every curve. The two bartenders working that section of the bar literally tripped over each other trying to get to her first. She hit them with a smile that just finished them off. "Vodka, rocks" was all she said. One guy held the glass while the second guy poured the Vodka over the ice. The other people at the bar just laughed and shook their heads at the sight before them.

Once she paid cash for the drink, she turned to survey the club in search of one particular face. She casually made her way around the club stopping every now and then to make small talk with one of the many attractive men eyeing her as she moved effortlessly through the crowd. Her eyes scanned the décor of the club, the size, shape and color of the VIP booths, the bar set-up, any thing and everything that could possibly give her a clue.

She stayed until about eleven then decided to move to another club. If she could hit a couple of clubs per night she might be able to scratch one or two off the list each day.

By one o'clock in the morning, she was done and nothing to show for her efforts. Her drink had become straight water on ice a long time ago so she headed for her car and drove home.

* * *

It was mid week and Kensi was sitting at her desk doing research on their latest case. She was tired and completely bored. The lack of sleep was slowly catching up to her. Too many late nights will do that. The area was very quiet as usual. Months with out Deeks had perpetuated changed the dynamics of the bullpen.

Eric appeared at the top of the stairs and with a loud whistle called the troops up to brief them on a new piece of information just received on the case they were working.

Once up to date, Callen soon developed a plan to flush out their suspect. The Marine in question was found to associate with the local chapter of the New Venga Motorcycle Gang.

This was his pipeline for the drugs he was smuggling into the U.S.

Kensi and Callen were to ride up to the gang's club house and bar. Once inside they were to locate the Marine, secure him and call for back-up.

The idea was to prevent an all out fire fight with the gang. The latest intel had the majority of the members out on the road and the Marine was at the bar partying with the few that remained. Minimal resistance was expected from the members inside.

The plan was simple enough.

So away they all went to get into their gear or to wardrobe. Leather chaps were the outfit of the day. A Harley Fatboy and an Iron 883 were pulled out of the garage and made ready for Callen and Kensi.

The two rode side by side to the bar.

Kensi looked over and for a second pictured Deeks on the bike beside her, remembering the one he was forced to sell.

"Everyone in position" Checked Callen over his ear wig bringing Kensi back from her thoughts.

"Good to go" came in from Sam, Rachelle and the rest of the team assigned to this mission.

The back-up team was sitting in four different vans around the perimeter of the bar ready and waiting for the signal to move in.

Kensi and Callen pull up to the bar and park their bikes.

Walking into the bar the two scan the floor looking for the exits, the number of bodies in the bar and for the Marine in question.

"Hey man, are you giving away free beer? This place is packed." Callen was talking to the guy behind the bar and also telling the team the bar was full. This was a problem as they didn't expect all these people to be here.

Hearing this Eric immediately advised LAPD that additional back-up was required.

"Two beers." Ordered Callen and turned to face the crowd while he waited. Kensi was beside him and already scanning the faces of the bar patrons. A few of the guys were staring at her with hungry eyes. She was wearing black leather chaps over jeans with boots, white tank top under a black leather jacket, open. Her gun was tucked into the back of her jeans as usual. As she picked up the beer, Kensi locked eyes with the Marine sitting across the room. He just kept looking at Kensi. He slowly got up and started to move toward the back of the bar.

"He's on the move toward the back exit. I'm going to follow." She muttered into her beer. Before Callen could react, she was already heading after the Marine.

Sam and the agents closest to the back door started to move in position, this was going to go down fast.

Callen looked over at the men that were sitting with the Marine and got a bad feeling as they stood and starting making their way to him.

When she rounded the corner she ran right into two very large bikers directly in her path.

"Hey fellas, ladies room back there?"

"Yeah but it's being used. So hold it."

"Ready can't boys. Not something you can hold."

"Guess it sucks to be you, honey buns."

Kensi could see that the Marine was starting to exit through the back door so it was now or never.

Pulling out her gun she yelled "He's on the move, out the back. Go, go, go. You two freeze. Don't move."

She just got the words out when she was knocked to the ground from behind. Her gun flew out of her hand and slid across the room. She rolled and jumped up ready for the battle. Ducking under an incoming fist she dropped to her knees and drove her fist hard into the groin of the first man. He went down in a pile of pain.

The second guy came at her with a pool cue, breaking it over Kensi' back as she turned to take the blow. Pain shot through her body knocking her down again. Spinning out of the way of his incoming boot, she continued to roll under a pool table and popped up reaching for one of the balls. She fired it at his head as he approached her with the broken stick in his hands. Hitting him square in the nose, his face exploded with blood followed by a yell. The victory was short lived as Kensi took a solid punch to the ribs causing her to double over in pain. It felt like a rib was broken as she crumpled to the floor. Disorientated for a second, she felt a hard boot in the ribs, so if that rib wasn't broken before it was now. As she protected her side with her arm a fist to the face completed the beating. That was all she could take.

Darkness followed.

* * *

Deeks was back in San Diego and in his condo with Pablo, his side kick and a couple of additional men. Deeks now had two shadows that would follow him around. They would stay in the back ground and give him space to operate but they went every place he did. He would give them his destination and the route he was taking and they would follow him or meet him there if Pablo was with him. His phone and computer were being monitored and the listening devices Tiffany planted still worked. So any slip-up and his cover would be blown and he would be dead. Still he had to try and put some space between him and the two men assigned to him. He needed to contact the task force and let them know what was coming.

"Listen Pablo, if the people I deal with get so much as a whiff that something is off, they will disappear and not come back. Everything must appear normal. If they become suspicious they will bolt in a heart beat. That is not good for business. I think Rico might be a little pissed if we can't produce a buyer. We all know what happens when Rico gets mad."

"My men will be very discrete. You won't even know they are there."

"Pablo, they are the same two men that followed me from club to club, when we first met, so we are doomed before we even start." Deeks had to rattle him and this did the trick.

The surprised look on Pablo's face told the tail. He had no comeback, so he listened to Deeks as new ground rules were set out. The little wiggle room Deeks was able to negotiate with Pablo should give him just enough time to set-up the operation with the task force and make the arrangements he needed. He was walking a fine line here but desperate times required desperate measures. He walked into his bedroom and lowered the blinds to cover the windows. The door was open so Pablo watched him as he lay down on his bed for a nap. They knew that there was nothing to do except wait.

Tonight they were going downtown to FLUXX for some fun. At least that is what Deeks was selling to Pablo and the boys.

* * *

The agent watched as Deeks lowered the blinds and was on the phone within seconds to his superior. That was not a good sign and the team needed to find out what was going down. They had lost contact with Deeks for a day or so and had waited, a little worried, for him to re-surface. Now that he was back, the signal indicated a serious change to the game plan. They had come too far to end this now, especially without knowing who all the players where. There was no way of getting out clean, so they had no choice but to go in deeper.

The FLUXX was the default location so agents were to be put in place at the club to monitor Deeks and his new entourage. There was little time to put all the pieces in play, but it was going to be done no matter what.

* * *

Deeks and Pablo entered the club around ten. Their shadows had already been inside for an hour and were sitting at a table along the back wall near one of the exits. As Deeks stepped down onto the main floor area he was greeted by Beth an undercover agent. She was a tall brunette and insanely beautiful in a tight fitting gold dress and high heels.

She flashed a gorgeous smile and said "Jake, Lover, I'm so mad at you. You were going to call me. I waited and waited."

She said all this while smiling and moving her hands around her face.

"Oh baby, never mind and just kiss me."

Wrapped her arms around his neck she kissed him, long and hard. As she did her hands slowly moved to the lapel of his suit and planted a very small mic. Deeks was to get rid of it once he left the club.

Pulling apart and catching his breath, Deeks smiled at her. Wow, she could kiss, no doubt about that.

"Sugar Bear, you know how busy I get. Let me grab a table and we can have some fun tonight."

Looking around Deeks finds just the person to get him set-up.

"Jasmine, Baby Girl, we need a booth and a few bottles of bubbly. My friend, Pablo here, needs some serious cheering-up."

She shimmied up to Deeks hugging him, giving him a kiss on each cheek and taking his credit card. Turning around she set people in motion and within a minute they were seated at a booth and surrounded by a bevy of lovely ladies and drinking Cristal.

Pablo did not look amused, but what could he do.

Over the course of the night Deeks used a series of code words to communicate to the task force. It was very basic but the message was meant to be simple. Deeks wanted a meeting with the man that was going to pose as the buyer. Sooner, rather than later.

Just after midnight, as Deeks was on the way back from the restroom when he ran into another of the agents working the club.

"Jake, my man, where you been?"

They lock hands and go into a hug with their hands between them, slapping each other on the back.

"Been busy and doing a little travelling. You going to join us?" Deeks was now palming the piece of paper that was just transferred into his hand.

"Wish I could, but me and my lady got go. Great to see you again. Next time we can do that drink."

With that the man was off.

Returning to the booth Deeks reads the note and passes it to Pablo with a nod.

Pablo put the paper into his pocket and drains his glass.

Let the party begin.

Deeks and the gang drank and danced the rest of the night. Pablo watched for a while and then left, nodding to the shadows as they watched Deeks party the night away.

The next morning, actually almost noon, as Deeks was waking up he could feel the effects of all that Cristal. He was in his bed with one of the ladies from the night before and trying to remember. He was not really sure what happened, if anything, given their inebriated state when they arrived at the condo.

At the club they had put on a show for their audience but from when they arrived at the condo to now, was very fuzzy.

He got up and raised one of the blinds signalling that things should move forward. Deeks noticed he was wearing pyjama pants and she had on a long baggy t-shirt.

She rolled over and went back to sleep. Doing so, the t-shirt rode up and exposed her buttocks. Nice buns, noted Deeks and a smile grew across his face as he made his way to the kitchen.

He grabbed two pain killers and a coffee to help with his head so when the call came in he was fully functional and alert.

"We need to talk. Bar at 11th and J Street in an hour." A voice said.

The line clicked off.

Deeks rang Pablo to advise him of the meeting. It seemed redundant as the Cartel had bugged his phone so Pablo already knew. However, one must keep up appearances.

"He wants to meet now. Keep your men out of sight and let me handle the details. We have one shot at this so I don't want him spooked."

Deeks gave them the bar location and told them to be there in thirty minutes.

When Deeks walked into the bar he scanned the room noting who was where. Only a few people sat at the bar and a few more at tables. All were players in this game.

Deeks grabbed a table, ordered a coffee and waited. He noticed that the Foo Fighters "Long Road to Ruin" just started playing over the speakers. As he listened, he though how fitting this song was. Had he really sealed his fate?

Well he was going to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

And There He Was…Gone.

Chapter 7

When Kensi awoke in the hospital she felt like she had been hit by a freight train. Her head was pounding something fierce, the left side of her face was swollen but the pain coming from her ribs was excruciating. Breathing was not easy and moving was tricky. Her eyes slowly focused on the room she was in. The doctor was standing in front of the door speaking to a nurse. The chair at the right side of her bed was empty. She had a vivid dream that Deeks was sitting there, in that chair, waiting for her to wake up, but the sight of the empty chair was actually more painful than all her injuries combined. Tears slowly filled her eyes and ran down her face as she stared at the chair. She honestly needed him here beside her now just like she was there for him when he was shot.

The months of holding all her emotions in check had begun to surface and she couldn't stop it.

A voice broke her trance. "How are you feeling Ms. Blye?" Hetty asked from the left side of the bed.

Kensi slowly turned her head to face Hetty. "It hurts. A lot."

"Yes, I can only imagine. How are the ribs and your head?"

"They hurt, but not as much."

"I see" said Hetty.

Kensi was being completely honest with Hetty. She was exhausted, beaten, bruised and missed Deeks in ways she never thought possible. She was positive that if he knew she was in the hospital he would find some way to seeing her or at least let her know he was worried about her.

But that was highly unlikely.

Hetty looked at Kensi with a sadness in her eyes.

"Doctor, a minute please."

Both the doctor and the nurse made their way over to the bed and stood on the right side facing Kensi.

"Kensi, this is Doctor Brady. He will be looking after you while you are here."

"Hello Kensi. On a scale of one to ten, how is the pain?"

"About a five" Kensi lied.

The raised his eyebrow as he looked at Kensi.

"Well, let's run down the injuries: you suffered a concussion and a hairline fracture to your jaw; your back has a deep muscle bruise and will take a few weeks to heal. You also have one broken rib and two fractured ribs. The fractured ribs will heal slowly, painful but of little concern to me. It's the broken rib that has us worried. You see your rib cage expands as you breathe and move. You could still cause additional damage to your lungs if you do not stay in bed and rest. I am keeping you here for the next few days to monitor your progress and then complete rest at home for at least two weeks followed by a month of modified duty at work."

The doctor checked the IV before adding "The pain medication is very important to your recovery especially in the first two weeks as it will assist in your breathing. So please take it as directed."

Kensi really wasn't up for a fight with the doctor on how long her recovery was going take so she just looked down and stared at the empty chair again and nodded her acceptance of the prognoses.

Hetty took her hand, gently rubbed it and met her eyes. "Do not worry Kensi, we are all going to take very good care of you while you are here and at home. Now lay back and rest. I am going to speak to the rest of the team. They are all here and are very eager to see you."

"Hetty, thank you. But can you give me a few hours to rest first. I think the medication is starting to work and I'm feeling really tired."

"Yes I imagine you are. Well you rest for now and we will see you when you wake up. Doctor, can I speak to you please outside?"

"Yes of course. Nurse, please ensure she is comfortable."

The nurse nodded and began to check Kensi as Hetty and Dr. Brady exited the room.  
Kensi closed her eyes to rest. She knew that no matter how much medication they gave her, it would never dull the pain caused by that empty chair.

* * *

The two weeks at home nearly drove Kensi insane. There was nothing for her to do. She would pace around the rooms like a caged tiger. On the up side the wounds were healing and the broken rib was better, not one hundred percent, but getting there.

The deep breathing exercises were becoming easier to do and not as painful.

Callen had dropped by first. He brought Chinese food and ice cream. He knew she had given up sweets but he was going to tempt her anyway. Knowing her like he did he figured if he left it out on the table in front of her long enough, she would go for it.

Well it worked. All she needed was a little prodding from Callen and she dove right in.

"Oh my god, this is so good! I almost forgot how good this ice cream is."

Kensi was smiling and stuffing spoonful after spoonful of the cold elixir in her mouth.

This was the first good sign G had seen in a long time. It was a baby step but an important one.

Sam showed up the next night with burgers from her favourite little restaurant and some chocolate cake. This time prodding wasn't really required. Kensi ploughed through the food at top speed just to get to the dessert. Sam couldn't stop smiling and shaking his head.

This was actually very amusing and heartening to see her enjoy herself. Sam was just looking at her when she noticed and with a mouth full of cake said "What?"

"Nothing. Just glad you like the cake."

"Yes thank you. It was very nice of you come by. I'm slowly getting better so you don't need to worry about me."

"Maybe so, but we all are worried about you and just want you return to work and back to your old self."

Later on when Sam left she gave him a hug and another "thank-you".

Rachelle came by with pizza, but no beer, as the alcohol really didn't go with the meds Kensi was taking.

It was a little awkward at first and the small talk wasn't working, so Rachelle decided to ask about Deeks. This could be a big mistake but nothing ventured, nothing gained.

"You really miss him don't you."

Kensi stopped chewing and looked at Rachelle with sadness in her eyes.

"He was a great partner. He made me better."

Kensi replied lowering her eyes.

"I'm not going to ask any more. But if you want to talk about it I will gladly listen."

Kensi smiled and just shook her head.

Rachelle nodded and changed the subject. Conversation for the rest of the night was light until Rachelle left.

Nell and Eric took the weekend shift and Hetty just showed up randomly throughout the week. It was a total team effort and Kensi was more than grateful to all of them for helping pass the time and of course the food.

They were going to bring her back to the Kensi they knew.

First they were going to help her heal physically, then emotionally.

* * *

The information she had recently received from Eric was limited and she had been over it a thousand times and nothing. But sitting at home without any thing else to keep her busy, she just kept going over and over all the photos until one afternoon the background of one of them caught her attention.

The picture was of Deeks and another man sitting with several women.

First question was; who was that man and what was his connection to Deeks.

The second and more intriguing item was just over Deeks' shoulder. It appeared to be two large "X". It seemed to be part of a logo, possibly the club logo or sign. It wasn't much, but it was something she didn't have before and it gave her a lead to follow. She would need Eric and Nell's help running this down.

By the end of the second week at home Kensi was ready to return to OSP, even on modified duty. The doctor had checked the ribs and was very happy with the progress and so approved her return to work.

As she walked into the building she felt somewhat apprehensive yet excited to be back.

Sam was the first to see her and greeted with a big warm smile.

"Looks who's back."

He walked over and gave her great big hug, being mindful of her ribs of course.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Fine….No, good. I'm very good actually."

With hugs and well wishes all around, she sat down at her desk and started the day.

Around ten Nell came down and gave Kensi a piece of paper with one word written on it. At first Kensi looked confused but she soon smiled and put the sheet in her pocket.

The day had started out on a good note, literally.

Kensi sat back in her chair to do some research.

Within a matter of an hour she had found what she was looking for and new what she going to do.

The next doctor appointment was scheduled for this Friday at 1pm. So she was going ask Hetty for the rest of the afternoon off. From there she was going to jump on the 5 and head south for about two hours. She would check in at the Pacifica Hotel under her alias and then it was just a matter of getting ready for the club.

One thing for sure, Friday was not going to get here fast enough. She just hoped that she wasn't too late.

* * *

Deeks and the task force had completed two transactions over the last few weeks. Rico was happy with the way things had worked out. He was being paid top dollar for the women and the system being used was providing much needed intel on the Cartel.

One more exchange and the task force would be able to shut down the whole operation.

FBI Special Agent Bill Blair who was running this operation was on the phone and currently sitting in a room facing the condo which Deeks was using for this mission. On the other end of the secure line was the Assistant Director, his immediate boss, listening to a brief report on the latest transactions.

"So far we are looking good. Deeks has been able to deliver. Not sure how he does it, but I'm not going to argue with results. We really should keep him in play if we can. His cover is solid and might come in handy on the east coast op."

SSA Blair nodded as his boss also agreed that Deeks had become a serious asset and one worth keeping.

Continuing, SSA Blair outlined the team's next move. Rico had insisted that they all celebrate their new partnership. Deeks was able to ensure that it occurred at his favourite club giving them an advantage. When then next exchange occurred, they were going to take down the Cartel. Plans were in place to hit the various distribution locations when they had all the Cartel players in the country. They were close to this goal and just needed this last deal to go down without a hitch.

* * *

Rico was explaining to his uncle the deal and arrangements being made for the next transaction with the women. They were sitting in the Library of Mr. Cordero's hacienda and toasting their profits with tequila.

"Tio, I don't like Jake. He has a smart mouth and shows no respect to us."

"You mean you, Rico."

"He is still a problem as far as I'm concerned and we should take him out. I have met the buyer and we can deal with him direct and cut out Jake saving his commission and controlling the price."

"Rico, are you sure the buyer will deal with you once you eliminate Mr. Thomas?"

"He will have no choice, if he wants to keep his clients happy he will deal with us on our terms."

"Are you sure Rico? So far Mr. Thomas has proven he can deliver. His contacts are very good and we have not had any issues."

Rico's eyes narrowed and anger was beginning to build inside of him. He kept it in check as he replied to his uncle.

"Tio, trust me. He needs to go. I will take care of this annoying cockroach very soon."

With those words Rico knocks back a shot of tequila and slams the glass down on the table.

That was that. Now the question was how?

* * *

Deeks could feel something was coming, but what? The assignment had gone on too long for his liking and this Rico was a real piece of work. Deeks needed to get this guy off the streets once and for all, no matter what it took. He was having a difficult time getting intel back from the task force on what was going to happen and when. This made him a little edgy causing him to roam around the condo.

He cracked a beer open and sat looking at the television. He figured he should turn it on to at least full the room with some noise. It was too quiet to even think.

He needed to clear his head but anything he did would require the shadows to tag along and that would make it complicated. He wanted to surf, feel the water and sun against his face. Ride the waves and look for Kensi on the beach.

He so desperately wanted to see her again. Make sure she was safe. Having witnessed the abuse of those women at the hands of Rico was becoming unbearable. There was only so much more he could take before he snaps and takes care of Rico himself.

Tonight he would see Rico in action at the club. He kept bragging about being a lady's man and how he could have any woman he wanted anytime he wanted. Sure, thought Deeks, if you use a knife, drug them stupid and then kidnap them.

The question that had Deeks perplexed was how does he run interference and prevent Rico from grabbing a woman he wants from the club. He will have at least four of his men there keeping an eye on things and ready to help.

The task force agents would hold their ground unless it turned into a blood bath.

Deeks walked to the closet in his bedroom and found the black carry-on on the shelf. Inside a false bottom was a ceramic knife he was give when he started the mission. He strapped it to his leg.

He really hoped he wasn't bringing a knife to a gun fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for the reviews. Time is tight, so please be patient. More on the way.**

Chapter 8

They were all sitting at one of the best booths in the club. It was a large curved leather couch with three small tables holding all the drinks. They had a great view of the dance floor and everyone was relaxed and enjoying the night.

Rico was flanked by two ladies, one a brunette and the other a blonde, both of whom worked for the Cartel. Pablo was next to another lady and Deeks was reunited with Tiffany for the evening.

She was all smiles and giggles and played the part of companion very well, but Deeks knew she could be very serious if circumstances required.

Deeks had been on high alert since he left the condo and increased that focus once he arrived at the club. He wasn't going to drink but had to appear he was. For some reason Rico had been looking at him and smiling. At first it was just creepy but now it had become somewhat concerning.

Deeks knew he was up to something, but what?

He wasn't thinking of grabbing a lady from the bar was he?

With Rico anything was possible.

He was just too volatile to read so Deeks would need to watch him.

* * *

Kensi arrived at the FLUXX and slowly made her way to the main bar. The blonde wig and blue contact lenses along with tight black dress were doing the trick. That and the fact she was absolutely beautiful to begin with didn't hurt either. This got her into the club without a problem and now was beginning to scan the numerous booths. Not an easy task as the club was crowded.

What she was doing was wrong on so many levels and could have very serious consequences for Deeks, the rest of the team and herself, but she just wanted to find him, make sure he was fine and then get out. Having some information on Deeks was better than nothing at all and if her disguise worked, she should go totally unnoticed.

Walking around the club slowly, she noted the layout and the exits while scanning the crowd for anyone familiar to her. Maybe one of the women in all those pictures would frequent the club and she could befriend her and get a little intel on Deeks.

The main bar was just ahead, so that would be a good spot to settle for now.

She had just leaned her side against the bar when she felt someone slide in behind her. As she turned back toward the bar a man was pushing a drink toward her.

"Hello Princess, long time no see." The man whispered in her ear.

She immediately became tense before realizing who it was.

Deeks was running his left arm around her waist, pulling her into him slowly. She covered his arm with hers, entwining their fingers and gently wiggled into his embrace.

Boy that was fast, she thought. So much for just finding him and keeping her distance.

His face was resting against her cheek and he started gently kissing her neck behind her ear.

Kensi felt a shutter run through her body, first at the touch of his lips and then again as he continued to kiss her neck.

It felt so good to have him so near to her again. The kisses were soft and warm, totally relaxing her. This was not good she thought to herself but too late now.

Noticing the slight shake in her body, a smile crossed his face. God, how he had missed her. He was just drowning in her, completely lost in their embrace. It actually felt like time was standing still. This was trouble and he knew it.

He finally regained his composure, wrapped both arms around her and gave her a hug.

"We are being watched, so go with this. My name is Jake Thomas and we had a casual fling a while ago. What's your alias?"

He whispered all this quickly into her ear all the while maintaining the hug.

No choice now, she had to go with the cover and play the happy sex kitten.

Kensi slowly turned around to face him and put her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes saying "Jake, is that all I get after so long. Now kiss me like you're happy to see me."

With a wink, she leaned in and kissed him soft and long.

When they finally came up for air, his head was spinning and she was smiling ear to ear.

"So did you miss me?" She was playing this up and having some fun with it.

Deeks couldn't formulate a word, let alone an entire thought, so he just looked into her eyes, stunned and waited.

This must have been how Kensi felt up on the hill when he had kissed her so many months ago. How could he not have seen that?

Kensi was still looking into his eyes and tilting her head slowly.

"Let's see if I can refresh your memory."

She began kissing his ear and talking.

"Call me Amanda, I will explain later." She whispered while gently nibbling on his ear lobe.

This nearly killed him. He needed to refocus and fast.

With a little shake he moved his head back and looked into her eyes. It felt strange staring at two blue eyes instead of those beautiful mismatched orbs he was so accustomed to seeing.

"I like what you've done with your hair."

"Thank-you and I see that you finally found your razor. A little too smooth for my liking, but nice none the less."

She was stroking his face as they talked.

"So tell me, is the gang all here or do you have new friends?" She was moving the hair off his face with one hand while keeping him close with her arm wrapped around his waist.

It was quite the show she was putting on and Deeks could only follow along for the ride.

"Are you two going to order something or just go get a room somewhere?"

Obviously the bartender wasn't amused but he was buying it so that was good.

"Yeah, sorry two Ciroc on ice."

The drinks arrived and where ignored.

Deeks moved closer and spoke into her ear.

"Well for starters, the FBI, CIA and of course the Cartel boys. So yeah, we have a full house.'

Kensi rolled her eyes and giggled "Aren't you naughty." Playing up the sex kitten role.

"Now don't take this the wrong way, I really am happy to see you, but you need to get out of here." He continued to whisper and smile like he just suggested they try every position in the Kama Sutra.

"I would love to but I really want to dance first. Come on Jake, it's been so long. Please."

She did have a point. She just couldn't exit so soon and it has been a long time since they had seen each other.

One dance, find out what is going on and why she is here and then she leaves.

Sounded good.

The music was slowing down and that presented the perfect opportunity to dance and talk.

"Come on princess." And with that he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

He rested his hand on the small of her back and pulled her in close. She fell into place with her head on his shoulder. They each just relished in the moment.

Speaking just loud enough to be heard, they began.

"You can change your hair and your eyes, but those legs will give you away every time. I knew it was you the minute you walked over to the bar. I was so surprised I nearly swallowed my tongue. So what are you doing here?"

She felt good knowing she still could have that effect on him. That was a very good sign and she was going to exploit it as much as possible.

"We have some unfinished business to deal with." She moved to reach under his jaw and kissed him there.

Wow, he was starting to like this Amanda more and more and why hadn't he met her before?

"Yes I guess we do. But this is not the time or place. Does Hetty or anyone else know you're here or that you're even doing this?"

"Not really. Nell and Eric helped me track you down, but that's about it."

"You are going catch hell when she finds out and I'm guessing that will be very soon once the boys figure out who you are and call her."

"I know and I will deal with it then."

They were moving slow to the music and she had brought her hand with his and placed it on his chest. It looked like she was settling in.

"Amanda," he said her alias with a bit of sarcasm, "you must leave. These guys are bad people and I don't want you in the middle of this."

Deeks needed her to understand this situation could change in a heart beat and end badly.

"The op is at a very critical point here. Things are going to happen quickly and you're not up to speed."

Deeks pulled her closer before continuing.

"We are going back to the bar. I'm going to say something in your ear and then you are going to throw a drink in my face, slap me, call me pig and leave the club. Got it?"

"Yeah, how hard can I slap you?" Grinning as she asked.

"Make it look real, I guess." Regretting his plan already.

"You got it Jake. Any time you're ready."

With that she turned, still holding his hand and headed for the bar.

* * *

Back at the booth Rico and Pablo sat watching the show at the bar and on the dance floor. Pablo was truly uninterested and assumed the lady was one of many that Jake had bed and bolted from over the years. What amazed Pablo was that the women still wanted to be with him.

Rico on the other hand was smiling and drinking a silent toast to the fortuitous turn of events that had just fallen into his lap. The plan was always to kill Jake but the details had not been set and as we all know, "the devil is in the details" and Rico was planning on being that devil. He was still working on just how much pain he wanted to inflict on Jake when this beautiful creature shows up and adds a completely new dimension to the game.

How wonderful it would be to have Jake watch as the girl was tortured first, for hours on end before her throat was cut spraying her blood all over him. Rico hoped that Jake really cared about this woman because that would make it very interesting indeed. It seemed, from their display at the bar that they did both care for each other and if that was the case, then that would be the icing on Rico's cake. The emotional suffering that he could distill from these two would be amazing.

It was time to set the plan in motion. He nodded to his men to be ready.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks had made their way back to the bar and ordered two fresh drinks to get their little show on the road. They were still flirting like old lovers when Rico showed up behind Kensi. He put his right hand on the small of her back while extending his left hand toward Deeks taking a hold of his arm and giving it a squeeze like an old friend.

"So are you going to introduce me to your lady?" Rico was looking at Deeks and smiling like a cat that just caught a mouse.

Kensi saw Deeks' face and immediately was on guard, tensing her body. She looked at the hand holding Deeks' arm and froze completely. The tattoo on the hand was unmistakable. It was the same guy she had trouble with at the club in LA. The blond wig was throwing him off but he can't see her face or she was done.

Kensi quickly grabbed one of the drinks on the bar and took a big gulp causing her to choke and cough. This allowed her to turn her face away from Rico.

"Are you OK there?" Deeks asked.

Kensi just coughed facing the bar and waved her hands indicating she needed a minute.

"Why don't you go to the restroom and freshen up and then we can be properly introduced."

Kensi jumped at the chance to get away from him. Restroom was a great excuse. She could wait a few minutes then slip out the back exit. She needed more info before she went after this guy. Plus this could set the operation back and put Deeks in a compromising situation. Now she needed to get the team involved and come clean to Hetty. This was going to hurt but it was worth it. Partner or not, she was always going to have his back. No matter what and no matter where.

She headed for the restrooms and found them at the back of the club. Entering she noted there was only one lady at the mirror fixing her make-up.

"Hey honey, how are the boys treating you out there?"  
"I've had better nights." Kensi replied and moved over to a sink to clean up.

The other lady was rummaging through her bag looking for something, perfume guessed Kensi, although this lady really didn't need any more. The odour was over powering as it was.

* * *

SSA Blair had been watching and listening to a limited version of the events from the remote station in a van in an alley two blocks over. Who was this woman and how did she know Deeks? They obviously had history together. If she was a civilian, they needed to get her out of harm's way fast. Secondly, she could blow Deeks' cover and get them both killed. He needed to get one of his agents on her and get her out of the club. The images they did have of her were blurry at best, so identifying her was not going to be easy.

"Porter, find the woman that was just with Deeks and get her out of there. I need to know who she is and how she knows Deeks."

"On it" came the reply.

"Everyone else stay on Deeks and Rico."

* * *

"Jake we need to go. The deal has been moved up, so drink up and let's move. Don't worry about your friend, I'm sure she will be fine. She may even find someone new to keep her warm tonight."

"I should check on her."  
"No time. Move. There is a car waiting"

That wasn't a request, it was an order.

Deeks had no choice. Worst case Kensi would come back to the bar and find out he was gone. This would work just as well and without being slapped.

As they made their way to the exit Pablo joined them and had called for the limo to meet them out front.

They all climbed in and took their seats. Before Deeks could ask what the new plan was, Pablo stuck a syringe into Deeks' leg and emptied it. Within seconds Deeks was out cold.

"Let the games begin" laughed Rico.

"Are we still going to LA?" asked Pablo

"Yes. The warehouse here first, then once he is in the van and secure, head out to LA. I will meet you there tomorrow morning."

* * *

"All units check in. I need a status report." SSA Blair requested over the comms.

"Alpha team: sitting on the warehouse. No action to report. They went in half an hour ago and no movement since."

"Bravo team: we lost the girl. She must have gone out the back before we secured the exit. We have checked the club twice and nothing. However, we did find a blue contact next to the sink. Not sure if it means anything."

"Tango team: at the condo, no one has shown up here."

"Great. He's gone dark again. Tango check in with Delta team in Las Vegas and have them sit on the two warehouses they used in the past. Maybe they are moving the meeting up to tonight. Report on anything that happens and I mean anything." SSA Blair was starting to worry now. The girl first and then going dark all of a sudden, these two events were not a coincidence.

"Bravo, do one more sweep of the place and then get me an I.D. on the woman stat. Maybe the contact was hers."

"On it" came the reply.

"Alpha, give it another thirty minutes then get in close and see what is going on in there. It is way too quiet for me."

SSA Blair has had this feeling before and he didn't like it. Problem was he was never wrong when he felt this way. He cursed under his breath and instructed the driver of the van to head back to their command center. He needed answers and he needed them an hour ago. If this op just went south, he better have his team in position.

* * *

Nell was sitting at her desk at home in front of her computer. She looked at her watch, 11pm. She logged on to the network at OSP and started her task. Locate Kensi and report to Hetty.

"Ok let's see where Agent Blye is tonight." Talking to herself.

The location surprised her.

"San Diego? So you are going to find him."

Nell completely forgot about the FLUXX and giving Kensi the info.

Kensi had sat on it for a week before acting, thought Nell.

"Here goes."  
With that, she dialled Hetty to deliver the news.

"Hi Hetty. She's in San Diego now."

Nell listened as Hetty issued instructions on how she wanted this handled.

"Got it. Good night."

Nell just looked at her screen and frowned.

"What are you getting yourself into girl. You knew this was not a good idea, but yet you still carried on. You must really love him."

Turning off the unit, Nell went to bed more than a little worried about her friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**I** **rushed** **this out so I apologise for any mistakes. Keep the reviews coming they really motivate. Thanks for following along. Buckle up, things may get a little rough for Densi.**

Chapter 9

When Deeks woke up he was sitting on a dirty mattress in one corner of a large room. The handcuff on his right hand was tight and had started to cut into the skin. He was secured to a metal pole and was still adjusting to the light in the room. His head still ached from the drug they had injected him with.

This must be one of the places they held the girls before moving them out. Or maybe worse.

So what the hell is going on now? His mind was spinning with about a hundred different thoughts. What had changed last night to get him cuffed to a pole? At least Kensi was not involved. She had slipped out just in time.

Deeks knew his cover was still intact, so what did Rico want from him?

Looking around the room he noted that the walls were bare and windowless. An empty table with two chairs was positioned near the single door leading into the room. Across from the door were two poles spaced about three feet apart with shackles attached to the top. Deeks couldn't even imagine the amount of suffering inflicted in this room by Rico.

He was dressed but his pockets had been emptied and his phone was gone. He checked his leg and found the knife was gone as well.

So now all he could do was wait.

He stood up sliding the handcuff up the pole and stretched his legs.

Was he still in San Diego or Las Vegas or some other city Rico had property in?

Looking down Deeks noticed the mattress was filthy and covered with blood stains. So was the floor around the table and poles. At this point his only hope was that the team had his back and they would take down Rico sooner rather than later. He knew things were going to get rough from here on out if he wasn't rescued quickly. A flash of what happened last time he was in this situation past through his head, but he shook it off concentrating on the room he was in.

The real question was how rough and for how long was Rico going to play this game before killing Deeks.

* * *

SSA Blair had been awake most of the night. He recapped the facts he had as he drank what seemed like his hundredth coffee. The warehouses in Sn Diego and Las Vegas were empty when they checked them.

The limo was abandoned and upon a closer search they located a connecting door to the next unit which had a back exit. This made it very easy to slip out undetected.

They still had no idea who the girl was or where she was. Deeks was gone and they had no way of contacting him. His phone was not active and probably in a trash can somewhere. The team in Vegas had not seen Deeks or Rico or anyone for that matter.

So basically he had zip, nada, not one stinking lead. Blair was not looking forward to giving the Assistant Director the latest report on this mission.

Tempting fate, he thought "what else can go wrong" and he would soon find out as his phone rang.

* * *

Hetty was back at the Mission with Nell and they were waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. It was Sunday morning and Kensi wasn't answering her phone. The upside was that it was turned on and still working. GPS indicated that is was in San Diego, just off of 5th Street and it hadn't moved in hours. Traffic cams had been deployed to determine if Kensi had actually been in the area. As Nell was accessing more info from the cameras, Sam, Callen and Rachelle walked into the room. Eric was about thirty seconds behind still wet and smelling of salt water.

"People, we have a situation with one of our own. Agent Blye is not responding to our calls and we have reason to believe that she may be in trouble."  
G and Sam shared a knowing look. They knew it was just a matter of time before she acted on her feelings. Elle quickly glanced at everyone's face to try and determine the gravity of the problem. From what she saw she knew it wasn't good and they were going to find Kensi if it was the last thing the team did.

"Ms Jones, on the screen please."

Nell hit the keys that the brought the images onto the large screen and started the briefing.

They all watched a woman slowly walked along the sidewalk and drop something into a trash can. As she dropped the phone she turned to look around for anyone that maybe watching. In doing this she exposed her face to the camera allowing Nell to zoom in on her.

Nell's eyes popped open. She new this woman and she knew from where.

"Who is she?" Asked Callen.

Nell recovered quickly.

"We are running facial recognition now." She hoped that this will save her from a possible explanation.

"What we do know is that she came from the FLUXX. A local, high end night club. Here is where it gets interesting: we have confirmed that Kensi and Deeks were both in that club last night."  
Nell let the words sink in.

Sam and G didn't look surprised, Elle on the other hand had her eyes wide open and her mouth opened even wider.

The screen started to flip through small segments of video from inside the club showing both Deeks and Kensi at the bar and on the dance floor.

"What the hell." Was all that Elle could say, still stunned by what she was watching.

"The videos show that Deeks and Kensi made contact. Yes that is Kensi wearing a blond wig. Problem is that this was an active op being run by the FBI with the CIA and NCIS. Kensi just inserted herself into the middle of it. From what we can tell she left the bar and headed to the back of the club to use the washroom. There are no cameras down that corridor or outside at the exit." Nell was relaying everything they currently had when her computer beeped indicating that they had a match on the mystery woman.

Thank God she muttered to herself.

"Here we go. Her name is Tanya Fantin, AKA Tiffany. She works for the Cordero Cartel and has been arrested several times for assault and solicitation. She must have got to Kensi some how and then had help to get her out of the club."

"I have a call into SSA Blair of the FBI to determine how we are going to handle this and what we can do to help." Hetty was relaying the plan to the team when the phone rang, as if on cue.

"Put it on speaker please."

"Yes this is SSA Blair FBI, who am speaking with?"

"This is Henrietta Lange, NCIS OSP, you are on speaker with my team. I understand we have a situation."

"OK, but how does this involve you?"

"I believe that one of my agents has now become part of your op."

SSA Blair was growing impatient by the second. No sleep, too much coffee and the mission going deeper into the toilet with every minute that passed, just to have a cryptic phone call from this lady.

"What are you talking about? It can't be Deeks you're referring to, so who is it?"

"The blond woman with Mr. Deeks is one of my agents."

"What the hell are you talking about?" came the reply through clenched teeth.  
SSA Blair was now fuming. How dare they interfere with his operation.

"You better have a very good reason for inserting one of your agents into my operation without my knowledge."

"Well Mr. Blair, we will get to that in a moment. For now we need to locate her quickly. Does your team have eyes on her?"

"No we don't. We lost her last night when she went to the restroom. We just figured she left out the back exit."

"Understood. Would you know where a woman named Tiffany might be?"

"She went back to her apartment along with a few other Cartel people. Why?"

"We need to speak to her. We believe she maybe able to tell us where our agent is. Can you have her picked up and brought in for questioning?"

"Not without blowing the whole operation."

"I see. Is Mr. Deeks in a safe location?"  
"We don't know were he is either." Came the sombre reply.

"Damn, what do you know?" was the outburst from Sam, slamming his hand on the table.

Nell and Rachelle jumped and Eric let out a little yelp as the noise caught them all off guard. Callen just stood stoic next to Sam staring at the console.

Sam was more than just upset, he was outright angry. These were his people, his team members and they deserved better than this.

"Mr. Hanna please, we need to coordinate our efforts here and the sooner the better. Do you not agree Mr. Blair?" Hetty smoothed the waters and moved forward.

"Yes we do." He sounded defeated for a second, but pushed on. "I will bring her in along with her friends. We will call once the interrogation is over."

That was not good enough for Hetty.  
"Mr. Blair, I am sending two of my agents to your San Diego office to coordinate the interview with your men. Time is of the essence and we cannot wait for reports. There is a helicopter standing by and they will be on it within minutes. They will check in with you once they arrive."

"Fine, the more the merrier I guess."

The line clicked dead. They just looked at each other, not sure what just happened. Hetty had taken over from Blair without a fight.

"Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen, are you waiting for directions?"

"No, we're on our way." Callen answered.

They were down the stairs and out the door in seconds.

"The three of you need to review all the video footage from all the traffic cams in the area and from the club. Identify everyone involved and coordinate with the FBI."

Hetty turned and exited the room leaving them to their work.

* * *

The door opened and in walked none other than the Neanderthal with a big fat smile on his face. Deeks was tired, hungry and still had a headache from the drugs used to sedate him. This guy was now going to add more fuel to the fire.

He walked up to Deeks and said hello by punching him in the stomach and then in the face.

"We are going to get to know each other real good, eh Jake."

Another shot to the kidneys and down goes Deeks with the man standing over him laughing.

"Sorry you're just not my type, I prefer blondes. But here's a little something for your efforts." Came the reply as he exhaled through his nose.  
From his crouching position, Deeks drove his fist hard in the man's groin bringing him down on his knees and then falling on his side holding his crotch.

The pain was so intense the guy actually stopped breathing for a minute.

Guess he's not laughing now thought Deeks still on his knees bleeding from the cut on his face.

Rico entered the room shaking his head.

"Felipe, what am I going to do with you? The man is chained to the pipe and you still get beat down. I should shoot you myself right here."

Rico walked over to Jake, smiled and said "Are you comfortable? I hope so because I have prepared a little show for you. I do apologise that I cannot offer you some popcorn to eat as you watch, but it's just as well. You might not have an appetite once we begin."

Turning towards the door Rico called to his men "Bring in my tools and then get this piece of shit out of my sight." Felipe just moaned and got up on one knee.

Two men began to fill the table near the door with an assortment of knives, cuffs, a Cat O'Nine Tails whip, a Pimp Stick and a few other items that Deeks didn't have a clue what they were. A metal chair fitted with restraints was also brought into the room and placed just ten feet from Deeks. His mind again flashed back to the time he spent at the hands of Siderov, strapped to a very similar chair. Was he going to relive the horrid ordeal once again? Deeks grabbed the pole to steady himself; the memories were hitting him hard. He didn't know if he could survive another torture session.

Rico noticed something changed with Deeks but just paced around the room with his hands behind his back, smiling and nodding his head as he spoke.

"The fun began a few hours a go and it now promises to get so much better."

"Jake, Jake, Jake. I must say that as much as I don't like you and your American attitude and arrogance, you did get results. You did make us a good deal of money. However all good things must come to an end and you are now at your end.

In my mind you have out lived your usefulness and it is time to terminate our partnership."

Deeks didn't blink or show any emotion. He just stared at Rico.

"Do you really think my contacts are going to deal with you? They don't know you from Adam and they definitely don't trust you. How will you explain my disappearance?"

Deeks needed to stall him as long as possible. The team must be on the way.

"No Rico, you still need my arrogant ass to get the deal done. They trust me and only me."

"Let me worry about that. You need to just relax and enjoy the show. I promise you that it will be something that will rock you to your core."

Rico walked over and stood behind the metal chair and yelled to his men "Bring in our very special guest."

Deeks just stared at the door waiting for the start of the horror show. He's seen this whack-job in action before and he knew this was going to be bad. Very, very bad.

What he wasn't expecting was the person that was dragged into the room.

Being carried by two men was someone that resembled Kensi.

His heart stopped beating and his mouth went dry. He swallowed hard and held his breath.

What on God's good earth had they done to her?

She was wearing only her panties and blood covered her face, chest and stomach.

So much blood.

Her eyes were shut and her body was limp. He could see bruises starting to form on her arms, legs and torso. The blond wig was slapped on top of her head mocking her disguise and accentuating the surrealistic scene being created by this lunatic.

The men dropped her into the chair, propping her head back. They secured her hands to the chair. While they were doing this Deeks yelled at them to leave her alone causing one of the men to look up and stare at him. With this completed they took up their position behind Rico.

Deeks could see that she was breathing, but it was shallow. He locked his eyes on Kensi trying to will her to wake up as Rico stood behind her and just laughed.

"You like my gift?" he said waving his hand towards Kensi.

Whatever Deeks' worst fear in the world was, it paled in comparison to the thought of having to watch Kensi tortured right before his eyes.

What fresh hell was Rico planning for them? For her!


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again to all and keep the reviews coming. Everything helps with the process.**

And There He Was…Gone.

Chapter 10

Sam and Callen walked into the room where Tiffany had been sitting by herself for about half an hour. The FBI executed a flawless raid and had grabbed her and the rest of the crew at their apartment. Each member was separated and the interrogations had started immediately. Tiffany was refusing to talk and just kept asking for her lawyer. This tactic was not sitting well with Callen.

He approached her and slammed his fist on the table to get her attention. When he spoke he did so in a very calm and controlled manner.

"Tiffany is it, or should I call you Tanya? Do you care?"  
She just rolled her eyes, shook her and replied "What ever."

"Tanya it is. Listen we don't have a great deal of time to play good cop, bad cop or I want my lawyer or any other of those silly little games we all tend to enjoy so much. So I'm going to make this very simple for you. Two options to pick from; first, the one I like the most, is that you help us to find our friends, we help you with the jail time and off we go. Win – win, right?"

She just shook her head.

"The second option really helps neither one of us. You will force us to find our friends some other way, now did I mention that they are both like family to us? Maybe I didn't. Anyways, I digress, yes back to you. Since you would have refused to help us, we will release you. Yes you heard correctly, we will let you walk out that door."

G stopped for effect and looked over at Sam.

"Sam I think she likes that. She is smiling. Tiff…I mean Tanya wasn't smiling before, so I think we have a winner with option two."  
"Really, you're just going to let me walk?" She tilted her head and just stared at G.

"Yup. We will even give you a ride home so all your friends can see that we returned you safe and sound. We will thank you for your cooperation and then leave."  
"No, no you're not. I'm dead if you do that. Book me, throw me in jail, I don't care. But don't take me home."  
"Tanya, see I remembered this time, you weren't listening. You only have two options and that's not one of them."  
"Now, we are in a bit of a hurry so you have thirty seconds to start talking or we take you home. I'm done waiting. The girl in the washroom and Jake are both federal agents and our friends and that make them our only priority."  
By now Sam was angry and just couldn't stand by and let her waste time while Kensi and Deeks were still missing. "Talk!" he yelled.

"Federal agents, what are you talking about. Jake can't be a fed and she's some bimbo Jake was banging. I watched them together, they had history and chemistry, and you can't fake that. I ought to know, so you guys are lying."

"Listen Tiff, start providing details or we all go for a ride back to your place." Callen needed the info now and was out of patience. He grabbed her arm and started pulling out of the room.  
"Ok, stop, but I want protection. Rico is crazy and will kill me when he finds out."  
"Done. Now details." Sam demanded.

Tiffany recounted how she was instructed to go and wait in the washroom for Amanda. Rico was going to find a way to get her to come in there. Tiffany was to taser her first, and then inject her with a tranquilliser. Two of Rico's men would then take her out to a waiting car. The plan was to take both Deeks and Kensi to LA to a special place Rico liked to refer to as "Casa de Sangre" for his personal pleasure.

"Location." Barked Sam.  
"Don't know. If you're a woman and you end up there you don't come out. I swear I don't know. East LA somewhere."

Tiffany was looking frazzled now. She was scared and knew there was no turning back.

"Eric did you get all that? Find this place."  
"We're on it. Cross checking all the properties owned by any of the know Cartel members."  
"Good. We are on the way back."

The two agents exited the room and headed for SSA Blair's office.

He had been glad to turn the search over to NCIS. They were not going to take a back seat when it came to finding their own people. Better to have them lead and coordinate everyone involved then have them going off on their own and then getting into a pissing contest over jurisdiction. This was about getting the two agents back alive and they all needed to remember that. Lucky for Kensi and Deeks, Blair had no hidden agenda and was totally committed to finding them. He was going to do the right thing for the right reasons. Strange as it seemed.

Callen and Sam walked into Blair's office to brief him on what they learned from Tiffany.

"We need to buy time. Throw this guy off his game. We must raid all of his know warehouses and drug houses here in San Diego and Las Vegas as quickly as possible. This will force him to re-group and deal with the problem." Callen was laying down the plan for the FBI before they headed back to LA.

Blair agreed.

"I have men in position at all these locations. With back up from the local police we should be able to take them down fast."

"Do it." And with that, the two NCIS agents headed for the helipad to catch their ride back to LA and hopefully some good news for the techno twins.

* * *

Rico was preparing to have himself one very enjoyable day. He was not going to rush this. Time must be taken to ensure every detail is just right and time was just what Rico had today.

"Jake, I think you need a better view of the show that is about to start. So we are going to move you over to the poles. They are in a very good spot and provide an exceptional vantage point.

Put a gun to her head, if he tries anything, shoot her." Was the instruction to the man now standing next to Kensi.

"Got that Jake?"

Deeks nodded, still focusing on Kensi trying to determine where her injuries are.

"Jake, you have a very worried look on your face." Rico was studying Deeks trying to determine how much he cared for this woman.

"Ah yes, the blood. Don't worry its only pig's blood, for effect. I wanted to give you a look into the future, just to set the mood. You know, wet the appetite. My appetite, that is." Rico grinned, apparently very pleased with himself.

Deeks was being chained to the poles as Rico was talking. His shirt had been remove and discarded. Through all this, Deeks had not taken his eyes off Kensi. His only glimmer of hope was the pig's blood. The bastard was playing with him.

"For now she is sedated, much easier to control. Very energetic this one." Pionting at Kensi

"Did you know that Amanda and I have met before?"

This surprised Deeks and Rico noticed.

"So she never told you, I see. Well let's just say we have some unfinished business to settle." Rico rubbed his nose as he remembered the events of that night.

Deeks could only imagine what Kensi did to this guy and since Rico was not happy about it, it must have been bad. That's my girl he thought.

Rico had made his way to the table filled with all of his sadistic toys and was running his fingers over the different pieces. He was almost in a trance, mumbling something to himself.

"What will I start with?"

"Who will I start with?"

Maybe he should alternate his attention between the two. Now there is a thought.

Smiling at his new plan, he picked up a small surgical knife and played with it in his hand.

Deeks had to do something. Things were about to escalate and help did not seem to be arriving any time soon.

"Let the girl go Rico. She's got nothing to do with this. You want me not her."

"Ah yes, always the gentlemen Mr. Thomas. But no, where would the fun be in that? She needs to stay."

"Rico, you're a sick bastard. You're pretty tough when it comes to a helpless women. Let's see how strong you are one on one with a man. Or are you just a little pussy?"

Deeks was talking through his teeth trying to get this guy to focus on him.

"Come on Rico, what's the problem? Afraid I'm going to kick your ass?"

Rico took two steps and was on Deeks fast with rapid punches to the torso.

"That all you got tough guy? Hell that scrawny girl over there hits harder."

Actually, Deeks wasn't kidding with that barb.

Rico was incensed at this point. He drove his fist into Deeks' stomach and then into the kidneys.

Breathing through his nose like an enraged bull Rico walked back to the table and grabbed the whip off the table.

"You want to play Jake, let's play. First we need to wake up your friend. I don't want her to miss any of the fun.

Get some cold water and wake that bitch up. The party is about to start."

Rico was barking orders at his men and they knew better than to hesitate when he was in this frame of mind.

Kensi was hit with a pail of cold water and she bolted straight up. Disorientated and still a little groggy she tried to focus on the scene around her.

Why couldn't she move her hands?

Why was she covered in blood and naked?

Deeks! Why is he chained to those posts?

Then it all hit her at once and she knew what was going on.

Her heart pounded with the adrenaline now pumping through her body overriding the drug still in her system. There was Rico standing near Deeks with a whip in his hands and the most evil grin Kensi has every seen.

"Welcome Amanda, remember me?"

She just stared at Rico with ice cold eyes.

"I will take that as a yes. As you can see you and your lover Jake are the guests of honour at this every special event."

Both Kensi and Deeks looked at each other when they heard the word "lover" seeming to reinforce Rico's statement.

Both wishing it were true.

Both wishing that they were actually lovers. Something that now seemed impossible to happen.

Rico cracked his whip and brought them back to reality.

"Shall we begin the festivities? What do say Jake, ready to show your woman how tough you are?"

The sentence was just out of Rico's mouth when the whip cut through Deeks' skin sending blood across the room.

The pain was so intense Deeks slumped, buckling at the knees.

Kensi just gasped in shock and horror.

"So you do care for this worthless piece of shit. Why? He is nothing but a LOSER." Yelling the last word at Kensi.

Rico was ramping up his anger and pacing back and forth behind Deeks getting ready to strike again, and strike again he did.

The scream that came from Deeks destroyed Kensi.

Helping him after he was tortured was agonising enough, watching him being tortured was totally unbearable and something she could not do. At this point in time she would do anything this lunatic asked.

Kensi could not withstand a single second more of this.

With tears running down her face, she whispered "Please stop."

"What was that Amanda? I didn't hear you."

"I said, please stop. I'll do whatever you want." This time it was a little louder and Deeks heard it as well. He would not let her sacrifice herself for him.

"Don't listen to her. She's weak, just a weak woman afraid of her own shadow. You want a fight? Come on, you little pussy. Bring it."

Deeks was baiting Rico to take the focus of Kensi.

But Rico was locked on her.

"What makes you think I want anything from you? Maybe I just want you to watch as I have a little fun with your man."

Kensi still had her head down with tears dripping into her lap.

The sight was a thousand times worse than the pain Deeks was feeling.

But he was helpless to do anything about it.

"Well, well, well, this is better than my wildest dreams. Boys are you enjoying this as much as I am? I hope so because we are just getting started."

Rico's men just chuckled and nodded their heads in agreement.

As Rico walked back to the table to select the next instrument of pain for Deeks, in walked Pablo with a cell phone in his hand.

"Rico you need to take this."

"What did I tell you about interrupting me? It better be good?"  
"It's your uncle, he wants to talk to you now."

Grabbing the phone from Pablo's hand, Rico answered "yes."

He listened intently for about a minute without saying a word. His face dropped and the anger in his eyes grew with every second that past.

Both Deeks and Kensi watched closely trying to determine what was going on.

Finally Rico replied "Understood. I am on my way."

He dropped the knife he had selected just moments ago and turned toward the door.

"Pablo, we need to go now. Where is Domingo? Find him. He needs to babysit these two until I return."

Stopping and turning to face them he grunted "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back very soon."

They all left the room following Rico.

Within second Domingo walked back in with a scowl on his face.

Kensi just looked at Deeks, raising her eyebrows, sensing this was the opportunity they were looking for.

They must play this right. They only had one shot at it.

"Hey Domingo, are you back for round two?" Deeks taunted him, drawing his attention.

Kensi was busy working one of her arms loose. It wasn't tightened properly, a small mistake on their part.

Domingo walked over to Deeks and hit him hard in the ribs and then again in the face opening a gash on his cheek under his left eye.

The last punch stunned Deeks, sending him into a world of pain again.

Problem was Domingo wasn't finished yet.

He let another fist fly into the stomach followed by a left hook to the face.

Domingo was enjoying this.

"Payback is a bitch, huh Jake."

Deeks didn't hear a thing. His ears were ringing and his head was spinning, the pain was just too intense with no release in sight.

"Hey Dom, I'm getting really tired of you beating on my partner. I need you to stop now."

Domingo turned around a little confused and puzzled at what he just heard. As he was turning he still had the sense to reach for his gun but before he could level the weapon in the direction of the voice he felt a sharp pain in his chest and down he went.

Domingo hit the floor with a knife stuck in his chest. He was dead before impact.

Kensi ran over to Deeks to unhook him.

She didn't know how much time they had so she had to hurry.

"Deeks stay with me. I'm going to get you out of here. Please, please just stay with me."

She franticly worked to release him and lowered him slowly to the ground. The open cuts on his back were still bleeding, he probably had fractured ribs and a concussion but he was still coherent. That was a good sign, but they needed to move and now.

Seeing his shirt on the floor, she grabbed it and put it on. She wasn't going to run around the city half naked.

"Kens, you gotta get out of here. Go get help. I'll be fine, just go."

"Do you really think I'm going to leave you? Never again. Not going to happen. Let's go, try and walk. Come on, do it for me."

Holding his side, Deeks put his arm around Kensi' shoulders and they started to move, out the door and then down a long dimly lit hall. They didn't have a clue where they were going, just working on instinct and moving as quick as they could. They could see a metal gate up ahead and daylight just beyond it. Reaching the gate they pushed on it just to find it locked.

"Damn." Kensi swore slamming her hands against the bars of the gate.

Looking around Kensi spotted an alcove just a few feet way.

"Deeks, I need you to trust me here. Come on let's get you over to this alcove. I want you to stay here for a minute. I'm going back and search Domingo for the keys. He has to have them. It's the only way out."

"Go, go, I'll be here when you get back."

She just looked into his eyes, cupped his face in her hands and placed a quick kiss on his lips. She didn't know why she did this, only that it felt right doing it.

"Don't move, you got it? I'll be right back."

He nodded and she was gone, running down that long hallway.

Deeks was propped against the wall concentrating not on his wounds but on the kiss that she had just placed on his lips.

Something had changed between them and it was good. It was also something to build on. They just needed to get out of this hell hole.

Seeing a shadow down the hallway, Deeks looked up to see a figure approaching him, but why was she moving so tentatively toward him? Her arms were raised pointing something at him. Why?

He then realizes that it wasn't Kensi coming towards him, it was one of Rico's men that must have stayed behind with Domingo and he had a gun aimed at Deeks.

Deeks tried to hide, making him self as small as possible, but it was too late, the man saw him and a shot rang out.

* * *

...


	11. Chapter 11

And There He Was…Gone.

Chapter 11

Eric was sure he had the correct location. It had to be because they were running out of time, so he was going to will it to be.

"Callen, Sam, address is on your phones. I'm sure this is the place."  
"How sure?" asked Sam

"About 80 percent. Best I can do."

"Good enough. On the way. Is Elle with you?"

"On the way to back you up." Was the reply. She was fired up and looking to take these guys down and take them down hard.

Rachelle reached the location first and parked out of sight. Exiting the vehicle, she put on her tactical gear and waited for Sam and G.

Less than a minute later they pulled in behind her and jumped out. It took them seconds to get ready and start moving toward the building.

"Eric anything we need to know?" Callen was several different scenarios in his head and depending on the intel, he would pick the best one.

"Nothing new. I don't see any movement in the building. Best egress is from the side door. That leads to a hallway with several rooms branching out from it."

"Got it. Elle take up point behind the planters at the front door. If we flush them out they will run right into you. Sam and I will enter through the side door."

"On it." Came the reply from Rachelle. She double checked her automatic rifle and side arm. Loaded and ready to go.

The two senior agents slowly entered the building and made their way down the hall. One by one they cleared the rooms and found nothing.

"Damn, nothing. Elle all clear in here. Eric this isn't the place. Any other places that look possible?" Sam was frustrated and starting to worry.  
"Sorry guys that's all we got. Nell is still searching, but for now that's it."

"Ok let's get back and regroup. I'm not liking this Sam, time is becoming very critical."

G was shaking his head, frowning as he walked back to the car.

Elle and Sam followed at a lost for words. Really, what could they say.

They all knew too well that if they didn't find them today, the odds of finding them alive would be minimal at best.

Hetty was waiting for the team when the entered the mission. She was standing with her hands behind her back and had a very sombre look on her face.

All three just walked by her and shook their heads. Their silence spoke volumes and just seemed to accentuate the mood of the day.

They needed a break, a small clue, anything to point them in the right direction. Waiting was not their strong suit. They needed to act and soon.

* * *

Kensi reached the body of Domingo and started to go through his pockets looking for the keys to the gate. She found a cell phone, but there was no signal in that room. Then pay dirt, a set of keys. Grabbing the keys she started to move when she noticed the gun on the floor and picked it up. Why didn't she take it before? Rookie mistake, her head had not been in the game. As she passed the table she took a small knife as well. Bonus she thought and smiled. It was just then that she heard a single gun shot resonate in the hallway.

"Deeks!" She screamed inside her head and ran toward the door.

A man was standing about half way down the hall pointing his gun at Deeks and inching closer to him.

"Freeze" Yelled Kensi with her arms locked in front of her face aiming Domingo's gun at the man.

Turning he started to aim at Kensi, but that was as far as he got. Two bullets hit him square in the chest and down he went.

Rushing over to the body, Kensi kicked his gun away and checked him for a pulse. None was found.

Turning immediately she ran over to the alcove calling for Deeks.

"No, no, no, you can't be shot, you just can't.

Deeks talk to me, please, please." She was panicking.

She couldn't lose him now after all that had just happened.  
His back was to her and he was covered in blood and not moving.

"Kensi, I…I was hit."

"Where? Where Deeks?"

Her mind was spinning at all the possible locations; his spine, the kidneys even his liver, he could be paralyzed, God she needs to stop the bleeding and call for help.

'Get a grip Kensi and think. You don't panic in these situations; it's not what you do.' Talking to herself she was trying to calm down, but when it came to Deeks being shot or hurt, she was a mess.

So she took a deep breath and focused. Grabbing the phone she dialled the back door number to OSP.

Nell answered the call with hesitation, not recognizing the number.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Nell it's me Kensi, just listen. I have no idea where we are, or even what city we're in so lock in on this phone and send help. Deeks is hurt bad. He's been shot and I'm trying to stop the bleeding. I don't know when these guys are coming back so hurry. I gotta go but I'm leaving the line open."

With that she placed the phone on the ground next to her and turned her attention back to her partner. Yes he was her partner again and that was that. Hetty's approval would come later.

"Deeks, can you lie on your stomach, I need to locate the bullet hole."

He complied and she started sliding her hands on his skin searching for the wound.

"Deeks, a little help here."

"My right leg, the thigh."

"Your leg? Seriously?" Came the reply.

"Yea my leg, near the top at the back." Didn't she care that he had been shot?

As if reading his mind "Don't get me wrong, being shot is serious, but in the back of the leg?"

With the knife she cut the pant leg to expose the skin and then began to locate the bullet hole. The thigh was fine, so where was the wound?

"Deeks, again where in the leg?"  
"The back, at the top."

"Do you mean your butt? Ahhhh, yes you do. There it is. Bleeding nicely too. So I guess you want me hold your butt until the paramedics arrive?"

She could stop herself from laughing, this was too much. Given the situation they were in just minutes ago, this was a gift.

Cutting the bottom section of his pants she folded them over several times and applied pressure to the wound.

Just thinking of what she was doing made her snicker again.

"Ok you can stop laughing now. I'm really hurt here."

"I'm so sorry Deeks. I know you're in pain…or should I say a 'pain in the butt'."

Kensi started again with that laugh feeling proud at her witty remark, all the while keeping pressure on the wound. Deeks had turned his head and was looking incredulously at Kensi who had a great big smile on her face.

"Wow, that was really bad Kens. Even for you. Well at least you're having a good chuckle at his expense."

Actually he didn't mind at all. It was good to see her smile, laugh and momentarily forgetting what had happened or could of happened today.

"So am I going to be the 'butt' of your jokes for the next little while, aren't I?"

He all ready knew Sam and G would be merciless with their teasing once they found out, he was just hoping she would cut him a little slack.  
"Oh Deeks, it could have been much worse." Her eyes showed the compassion she had for him.

The sounds of sirens grew closer and they both looked toward the gate.

"I need to open the gate and let them in to help you. So stay put and try not to get shot this time. Well actually you could turn the other cheek if you had too."

"Really Kensi, more bad jokes."

She opened the gate still laughing and shaking her head.

As Kensi looked for the Paramedic and Police she had a thought. Yes they were back and things were going to be different this time around. She was going to see to that.

She walked out into the sun and parking lot and flagged down the vehicles headed across the parking area. The day was going to end a lot better than it started. Rico was still out there somewhere, but they would find him soon enough.

* * *

Back at OSP Nell had put Kensi on the speaker phone for all to hear. As they listened to the conversation Nell was busy finding the exact location of the two missing agents. Sam and G were chomping at the bit to find them so when Kensi put the phone down they burst out of the room saying in unison "Send the address to my phone." They just looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Rachelle was a step slower off the start but caught up with them quickly. She wasn't going to miss this.

Hetty, Nell and Eric listened to the rest of the conversation and couldn't help but laugh.

Even Hetty joined in on the levity. "Guess I shouldn't be referring to Mr. Deeks as a 'cheeky bastard' from now on."

Nell couldn't help herself and laughed out loud spinning with her chair.

Hetty turned and walked out heading for her desk knowing things might just be getting back to normal.

* * *

Sam pulled the Challenger into the parking lot of the warehouse and stopped behind the Police cruisers already there. First order of business was to make sure that they were both safe and sound.

As they approached the entrance they first spotted Kensi wrapped in a blanket speaking with one of the officers. Deeks was still on the ground being attended by the Paramedics.

"Kensi. You all right?" Callen spoke as he was taking in the scene and Kensi' appearance.

"A little better than Deeks." Nodding her head towards the alcove and the Paramedics working on her partner.

Sam kept walking until he reached Deeks.

"How bad?" He asked watching the two men work to ready him to be transported to the hospital.

"I'll live. I need to brief you on the guys involved in this operation. These guys are very dangerous and must be picked up fast."  
"We know all about the Cartel and Rico. What we want to know is how did you and Kensi end up here? Actually, how did Kensi become involved in this op?"

"Yea, you're going to have to ask her about that. Kinda caught me by surprise as well."

They loaded Deeks on to the gurney on his side with his butt in the air. Sam looked on and smiled, almost laughing.

"Not a word Sam. Not. A. Word."

"Not now "butt" soon." Sam couldn't help himself.

Deeks just stared at him.

"Wow. You and Kensi have the same writer for your jokes?"

"Seriously, I get shot and everyone jumps on the bad "butt" jokes band wagon."

Callen and Rachelle were still with Kensi going over the details of the shooting and what went on in the building.

Deeks was being wheeled by on the way to the ambulance when Kensi noticed and started walking toward him.

"I'm riding to the hospital with him."

"We'll meet you there." G looked on as she followed behind the gurney and stepped into the back of the vehicle with Deeks.

Sitting down looking at her partner propped on his side Kensi smiled and asked "How are you feeling now?"

"Been better. The open wounds on my back hurt more the bullet hole. But the meds are starting to work so I should be ok real soon."

"Well just rest for now. I'm going to be here every step of the way." Kensi took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Deeks rolled onto his stomach to get comfortable.

The other three agents walked into the building to start their review of the scene.

* * *

Back at the crime scene Police and NCIS teams were processing the site and cataloguing the evidence. Across the street sat a lone figure in a black sedan watching the activities. He picked up his phone and dialled a pre-set number.

"Yea" came the answer.

"Your little love nest is being raided. You have two down. The guests are on their way to the hospital."

"I'll make the necessary arrangements" a voice replied.

The line clicked dead.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for** **following along. I appreciate the support.**

**Best** **Wishes to all, have a great Christmas or Holiday Season.** **Enjoy your family and friends**


	12. Chapter 12

And There He Was…Gone.

Chapter 12

Granger was fuming mad and pacing the waiting area of the hospital. He was concerned about Deeks and the status of the operation but he was here to see one particular agent, a female agent with mismatched eyes. This specific agent was currently being attended to by the emergency doctor on call, a one Dr. Bellows. Once that examination was done, Granger would be able to see the agent in question and conduct a civilized debriefing. At least, that is what he told himself. Chances are that it would go much worse than even he could imagine.

A middle aged man with surgical scrubs walked out from behind the curtain and moved towards Granger. Dr. Bellows was about five foot ten and in good physical shape. Full head of hair, glasses and a great big smile. This was someone you immediately liked and Granger was no exception.

"Hello doctor. Can you give me an update on Agent Blye? I need to speak with her as soon as possible."

"Yes, I'm Dr. Bellows and we have just completed our exam and she is fine. We sent a sample of her blood out for analysis, but other than that, she can leave anytime."

"Good. So I can see her now?"

"You sure can." Was the reply.

"Great and thank you." With a quick hand shake the doctor was off and Granger pulled the curtain back and stepped into the area where Kensi was standing.

"Hey, I'm getting dressed. Do you mind?"

"Oh I mind. I mind a lot of things. Especially when an agent decides to interject herself into an on going mission being run by several agencies. What the hell were you thinking?"

Granger's anger was mounting with every word and Kensi could see it and feel it. She was in for some serious shit and this was just the beginning.

"I can't explain now. I need to check on Deeks. He went into surgery as soon we got here so I need to know how he's doing."  
"Sit down and start talking. Or would you prefer we went to the boathouse for a full blown interrogation?" Granger was having none of her attitude, not this time.

"You are in very deep water Blye. So deep in fact that not even Hetty can bail you out of this one."

"I made a serious mistake and I needed to rectify it before it was too late. I'm sure you've made a few mistakes in your time." Her eyes were locked into his and she wasn't blinking. Dealing with Granger and Hetty could wait one more minute. Once she knew Deeks was going to be fine then the meeting with everyone involved could take place.

"Like I said, I'm going to find out how my partner is then you can rip me a new one if you like." Turning and pushing the curtain aside, she started to walk down the corridor to the surgical waiting area.

"Blye! Get your ass back here. We are not done." Granger yelled after Kensi. The Assistant Director looked like he was going to blow a gasket as he stood shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. Kensi just kept walking.

It had been a long night even for him and the fact they had shut down all the known operation points of the Cartel was satisfying enough, however Rico and a few of his closest men had slipped away. They had Deeks and Kensi back and both were going to be just fine. Another good outcome, sort of, but things needed to be settled with Agent Blye. They all knew how bad this op could have ended and why it had progressed this way. He was going to discipline her and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Kensi finally reached the waiting area and found it empty. Walking over to the window that looked out at the parking lot, she stood to wait. The two men in suits that were weaving quickly through the parked cars went unnoticed as her mind was focused on one thing; what to say to Deeks when they have their talk. The doors behind her opened and that brought her back to reality. Turning around she watched as a doctor in surgical garb approached her. He looked at her not sure if he should ask but decided to go ahead anyway.

"Would you be waiting for news on Detective Deeks?"

"Yes I am. I'm his partner." Kensi looked into the doctors eyes for clues on what was about to be said. The doctor raised his eyebrows seemly wanting to ask a question but thought better of it.

"Well then, first off the detective will be fine. The bullet hit the meaty area of the upper leg and it was removed and the hole stitched. The wounds on his back have also been treated. They were deep but easy to take of. He has a mild concussion and bruised ribs, which will give him the most pain at this point. Again, he will recover from all this."  
Kensi' shoulders relaxed and she felt as if a large weight had been lifted.

"Thank you for taking care of him."

"I will be checking on him later on, but for now you can go on in and visit him. We gave him a local for the stitches so he is awake. I'm Dr. Powers should you need me later on."

The man returned through the same doors and left Kensi alone standing in the middle of the waiting area.

_Well lets go see how he's doing _thought Kensi, but before she could move two men where approaching her from the corridor. They looked a little out of place but this is a hospital so what exactly is out of place. But still, little bells are going off.

"Nurse….Nurse, can you help us? We are looking for our friend who came in a little while ago. His name is Jake Thomas. Can you tell us what room he is in?"

Kensi was confused at first. Why are they calling her nurse? Then she remembered she was wearing the green scrubs the nurses had given her until she had her own clothes brought in. These guys must work for the Cartel and they could only be here for one reason; finish the job Rico had started.

Thinking fast, she smiled and faced the two and stated "well let me go find out where your friend is. I'm sure he has is own private room. Just give me a moment."

Holding up her index finger she moved towards the nurse's station.

Looking up she spotted Granger walking down the hall toward the two men. Kensi knew it was time to act and fast. The two goons turned and eyed Granger and they knew he was a cop. At the exact time this was happening, the doors from the surgery corridor opened as well and Deeks was being wheeled out to be taken to his room.

This was going to be a blood bath if she didn't act now.

She jumped from behind the desk and headed straight for Rico's men. They were focused on Granger and didn't see her approach from their blind side. As they began to draw their weapons Kensi left her feet and dove directly at them hitting with a side body. A gun fired and she fell to the ground bleeding. As the bullet ripped through her the two men fell back from the force of her body. Their hands slapped against the floor sending the guns sliding, one ending up under a chair and the other stopping under the wheels of the gurney that Deeks was laying on.

Granger, gun drawn, ran towards the pile of bodies on the floor.

"Freeze, don't even think of moving. Kensi, you alright?"

"Not really. It's a through and through." She replied through clenched teeth.  
Deeks was screaming "Get a doctor. Get a doctor now."

Callen and Sam came running down the corridor, guns out and pointing at the men on the floor.

"Kensi' hit. Help her, Sam, Help her." Deeks was trying to get off the gurney but couldn't move his legs; they were still numb from the anaesthesia. The nurse with him stood up from behind the gurney and was restraining him "you need to stay still or you're going to rip all the stitches."

"Forget about me and go help her. She's bleeding everywhere."

They had managed to roll Kensi off the two men and started to apply pressure to the wounds. Callen and Granger zip tied and dragged the cartel boys out of the area.

"Let's go. Move it. We have a nice warm cell waiting for you." G was pulling one by the arm and Granger had the other guy.

By now Dr. Powers had joined them. "We need to get her to surgery STAT. This bleeding must be stopped now. Nurse go and find a free operating room and get me some help here."

"Hang in there Kensi, you're going to be fine." Sam was covered in blood but still applying pressure to the wound.

"Yeah, I'm g…." but before she could finish the sentence, her eyes rolled back into her head and she blacked out.

"She is going into shock. We need to stabilizer her now. Get a gurney." Dr. Powers barked orders to the nurses that had arrived to help.

Sam just stood there hands by his side dripping with Kensi' blood.

Deeks couldn't do much of anything, he was stuck on his own gurney, lying on his stomach and watch his partner bleed out all over the floor.

Looking over at Sam, Deeks knew this was bad, very bad.

Within seconds Kensi was loaded onto a gurney and wheeled into the nearest operating room.

"She's going to make Deeks. You gotta believe that. If Kensi is anything , she's strong and a fighter."  
"I know Sam, but that's a lot of blood." Deeks was as white as a ghost and trying to swallow down a large lump that had just formed in his throat.

At this point Callen, Granger and Hetty walked down the corridor and surveyed the scene.

"I'm going to get cleaned up. I'll be right back." Sam found the nearest sink and began to wash the blood off his hands and arms. He was worried about her and rightfully so.

"What happened here Owen?" Hetty wanted answers. Why was her agent on an operating table fighting for her life when twenty minutes ago she was fine?

"She walked away from me while I was debriefing her and came to check on her partner. I followed her and before I know it she's diving at those two. I guess she took the bullet for me."  
"I guess she did, Owen. I guess you could say she saved your life." Hetty wasn't pulling any punches; this was on Granger's head, no matter what the outcome.

They were all sitting in Deeks' room waiting for Dr. Powers to arrive with the news on Kensi. After several hours he finally walked through the door looking tired and rubbing the back of his neck. It seemed they were all holding their breath waiting for the first words to come out of his mouth.

"She is one tough cookie that girl and lucky for her that the desire to live is strong in her. We finally stopped the bleeding, it took us a while and 50 units of blood but she is stable. She is currently in recovery and then we are moving her up to ICU to monitor her. unfortunately she is not out of the woods yet."

"I want to be with her. Can you move me into the same room as Kensi?" Deeks asked.

"We usually don't allow anyone in the ICU however given these bizarre set of circumstances I'm going to allow it."  
"Doctor, we will need to post guards at the door of the room and in the corridor. This is still an active case." Hetty was already moving to the door. She needed to make the necessary arrangements for the guard detail.

Rico was still out there and he would try again. Question was when?

* * *

**Happy New Year to all.**


End file.
